Turning Into Serenity
by azciel
Summary: What if Usagi's fun loving and caring personality came from an amazing relationship she had with her family? What would their relationship be like? Another version of Sailor Moon with a backbone, spunk, and her family to back her up through thick and thin!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

I have this story started. It will be slow in updating, but a very dear reviewer reminded me not to neglect my writing.

So, this upload if for you, Denisa! I hope you enjoy. And I promise I'll update my older fic soon. PROMISE!

* * *

I came about this plot by thinking about how Usagi is seen to be such a fun loving and caring person. I thought that maybe someone with such a great personality would probably also have a great relationship with those who raised her.

What if Usagi did have such an amazing relationship with her family? How would the SM story have changed?

And so this is how this story starts...

I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be great, but please note that this story is pretty much AU.

xo~ciel

update: I got yelled at for making the intro to the characters too long. Its honestly not that bad- and since I am changing the past there Will be a lot of exposition- sorry I'm not sorry? I could have split each character into their own chapters, but I didn't feel like it.


	2. Enter the Cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Thank you for checking out this story. I will update when I can. It's a busy summer, but I'll do my best.

* * *

::Usagi::

Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm 14 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm a little bit lazy, and a cry baby (I'm really trying to work on that though), but there's more to me than that! I hate people who are cruel and mean and my biggest enemy in the world is math. I love to eat, read manga and I love my family and my friends more than anything!

That's all very good, but why don't I look my parents you ask?

You see, my family adopted me when I was a baby, that's why I don't look like my parents, but they still love me very much! My younger brother, Shingo, is their child, but my parents say that they were only able to conceive him because they already had me! Mama says that he was my gift to them for adopting me. I think that it was more a gift to myself because I love my baby brother!

My family is very special to me because they chose me. Mama and Papa could have chosen any other baby girl to adopt, but they picked me. Sometimes I think that I'm extra special, because they didn't just give birth to me. By giving birth to someone, you don't have a choice on who that baby is going to be or what that baby is going to be like. But, by adopting me, they made a conscious decision in letting me into their lives and into their hearts.

I don't think I can imagine what growing up with any other family but mine would be like. Papa is an editor to a newspaper; mama takes care of Shingo and I and our home; and even though we pretend to fight a lot, Shingo and I love each other very much. We're not just siblings. We're best friends. He might be four years younger than me, but he's really smart and very kind. It's also really adorable that he's more protective of me than papa is. When we walk to school together, he scowls at all the boys that look at me and then he pulls me tighter to himself. I don't think I will be able to date anyone that Shingo does not approve of. Laughs.

Our parents are our best supporters in life. They listen to us, they protect us, and teach us. We talk about anything and everything. There is nothing in my life that I don't talk to my family about. From the first fight I ever had with my best friend, Molly, to my first crush and my first period. We're just that kind of close.

I'm really grateful to papa because he supports our family and makes the money for us to have all the nice things in our house. And even though he works so much at the newspaper, he still has time to come home and have dinner with us everyday. He always listens to our problems and gives Shingo and I advice on how to deal with our problems. When I grow up, if I'm half as smart as my papa, I would say that I made it out really well!

Even though papa is the head of our household, mama is neck that supports all of us. She takes care of everything in our family. I don't know how she does it! She cooks, and cleans, and gardens, she checks our homework and even has the patience to deal with all the tricks and shenanigans that Shingo and I can come up with! My mama and I share everything together. She knows about all my fears, my hopes, my dreams, and even though I'm not the smartest person, and even though I'm not the perfect daughter, she still loves me and accepts me for who I am. She's literally the best mama in the world.

So imagine my shock at meeting a talking cat telling me that I am Sailor Moon and that I can't tell my loved ones about it?!

* * *

::Ikuko::

Some people think that being a stay at home mom is an old fashioned notion. Especially with today's working women, somehow people have managed to make the idea of staying at home and not making an income and having a career an embarrassing idea. I think that that way of thought is ridiculous. I am proud to be a stay at home mother. No matter what anyone says, being a mother is a full time job, especially with my two off-spring.

I shake my head at these people who expect women to be all wonder women. They set us up for failure. Oh you're a mom, why don't you have a career? Oh, you have a career? Do you ever spend time with your children or family? Oh, you don't want a family? Your life must be incomplete without a partner and children. It infuriates me. I have a college degree, I could have a career if I wanted to, but I don't.

I want a better life for my children. I want to raise my son to treat women and others with respect, and I want to raise my daughter to have better expectations of life, to value her own worth and the worth of others. Maybe I'm too idealistic. Our family is fortunate enough that my husband, Kenji, makes enough money to support our family so I can stay at home and raise our children, and take care of our home. No matter what anyone says, it's real work—and hard work at that. When my friends who do have careers ask why I don't just get a job now that the children are older, I reply sweetly, "Because to pay someone for the work that I do at home, would be more expensive than what I would be making in a salary job." I cook, I clean, I do laundry, I garden. I know every story, every hurt, every smile that comes out of my family, and I wouldn't exchange any of it for the world.

I'm proud to say, that our family has a healthy balanced meal everyday of the week; that my husband and children have homemade bentos at work and at school. And some of that food even comes from our home garden that I take care of in our back yard! Our house is clean and welcoming, and our children are well behaved, respect us and know that we love them.

Our eldest daughter, Usagi, was a gift from the heavens. When Kenji and I were first trying to start a family, we were unable to conceive. We had gone to so many doctors and no one could find the reason why we couldn't have children. We were heartbroken.

However, I was determined to have a family. If I couldn't bear a child, then fine. We were going to adopt. Kenji was at first, resistant to the idea of adoption. He's much more traditional than I, but after first laying eyes on Usagi, his heart, and my heart were both stolen. That bright blue-eyed baby girl had healed our broken hearts with her smile. It was love at first sight for both of us.

Usagi knows that she's adopted. We never made it a secret to her. We're not ashamed of it, and neither should she be. Her story was fascinating, or more like, her lack of a story. No one knew where she came from. No parents, no birth certificate. She was found in the Sagano bamboo forest in the outskirts of Kyoto, bundled up in a beautiful white silk-like material. It was a mystery as to why anyone would abandon such a beautiful child, but I think Kenji and I were blessed, because when we looked into her eyes, we could sense that she picked us to be her parents.

Shingo came as a complete surprise. After adopting Usagi, Kenji and I gave up the idea of conceiving our own child. I stopped taking fertility pills; he stopped stressing in the middle of the night. We focused on the love we had for our new baby girl. We were happy. I still believe that it was Usagi's gift to us for adopting her.

I remember it clearly. Usagi was three years old.

"Mama? Papa?" she asked while we were out on a family picnic.

"Yes baby?" I replied.

"Are you sad that I'm not your baby from your tummy?" she asked seriously, her lips trembling, tears ready to spill from her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," I said, tears forming in my own eyes. I pulled her onto my lap, and caressed her head. "No baby. I'm not sad at all, because you know, you might not have been born from my tummy, but you were born from my and papa's hearts."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I kissed the top of her head and looked at Kenji trying to hide the tears in his own eyes.

"Thank you for choosing me, mama and papa."

Later she said that she wanted a baby brother or sister to play with. I had smiled down at her sadly, saying that my tummy couldn't have any babies.

"Does your tummy have a boo-boo?" she asked innocently.

"Yes honey, it does," I replied sadly.

Usagi smiled with the intensity that only young children can accomplish and leaned over to kiss my belly. "There!" she exclaimed. "I kissed it, so now it's all better!"

Kenji and I chuckled at her antics, but thought nothing of it. Months later, I was pregnant with Shingo. Doctors say that it was a miracle. To this day, I believe it was because of my precious baby girl.

It's been years later now, and my baby girl is finally fourteen and my baby boy is ten. Time has flown by, but our family is happy.

My Usagi is still very child-like. She hasn't grown out of her crybaby stage yet, and I seriously need to consider alternative teaching methods for her because clearly the public school system isn't working for her. She's growing up to be a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair that seems to be getting lighter and lighter with each year that goes by. Shingo teases her that she's turning into an old lady when he catches glimpses of silver in her hair. But even though its apparent that she's going to be a killer beauty, I'm glad that Usagi hasn't discovered vanity. I don't think she will. Her soul is already so beautiful that she sees beauty all around her. She doesn't need a mirror to find beauty in life. I think that way is best.

She hasn't quite discovered boys yet, to her father's relief, (woe to any boy who has the courage to face Kenji's wrath.) I'm glad that we've been able to preserve her innocence for this long. She's had crushes before, and even now, she's all star eyed about Andrew, the son of our friends that own the Fruits Crown Parlour, but I think she's waiting for her first love. Andrew is lucky he's a friend of the family and that Kenji already sees him like a second son. Hahaha.

For all her immaturity, she's mature in the things that matter like being honest, being a good friend and caring for other people. She's a ray of sunshine and the people around her flock to her light. I am so proud of my baby girl! My friends are all jealous of the relationship I have with my daughter. It seems that most girls her age go through a rebellious stage. I hope that with Usagi, it won't be as bad.

Shingo, though he would never admit it, loves his older sister with a protectiveness that rivals his father's. He is the little knight to our princess and their relationship of love and caring for one another proves to me that Kenji and I are doing our jobs right as parents.

* * *

::Shingo::

My name is Shingo Tsukino and I'm 10 years old. My family consists of my papa, my mama and my older sister. I love my family, video games and playing tricks on my sister.

When I was younger, I would have said that our family was pretty normal. Papa worked, mama took care of the house and of my sister and I; but, hearing my friends talk about their families, I realize that my family is different. We're special. For one, my big sister is adopted. For some reason some people think that this is an embarrassing thing. So what if my parents had a hard time conceiving. What they did was a good thing. There are so many children out in the world that need a loving family, so why not adopt?!

When I hear about other boys or girls talk badly about my sister for being adopted, I get furious. They don't know her. She's the kindest, most generous person I know. She even helps these kids out that make fun of her. I will never let anyone bully my sister. She calls me her knight. I like that, because I know that making fun of people is wrong. Bullying people is wrong, whether you're a kid or an adult. I want to be a knight when I grow up. To protect people who have no one else to stand up for them and for people who are weaker than I am.

And I don't care what my friends say, that I'm a mama's and papa's boy. They even make fun of my relationship with my sister, but while they complain that their parents don't understand where they're coming from, that their parents are being unfair and mean, I can honestly say that mine can. My parents listen to us. They let us complain without interrupting us. They let us cry on their shoulders and explain why things are they way they are in life. I wouldn't trade my relationship with my family for anything in world. I don't care if it doesn't make me 'cool.'

My older sister is my best friend, even if she is four years older than me. We talk about everything. She tells me about school and her friends, and I do the same. We protect each other, fight with each other and love each other very much. She will always be my best friend. She gives me advice, and lifts my spirits when I'm feeling sad or angry. I'm never lonely when I'm with her.

Life with my family may not be normal, but I think we're kind of the best family, and no one will be able to change my mind about it.

* * *

::Kenji::

Life can definitely throw curveballs at you. Hello, my name is Kenji Tsukino. I am an editor in chief for the local newspaper. I have a lovely wife and two amazing children.

I had always thought that my life would be ordinary. That I would get married, have my children and lead a simple, but happy life. Life it seems has other ideas for me. My life has ended up so much more complicated that I thought it would, but I think I'm happier for it.

First of all, my wife is a strong, willful, independent woman. Maybe she was the first sign that my life wasn't going to be as simple as I thought it would be. Ikuko is exciting to be around. She's fun and vivacious. Life always holds wonder to her with her in my life, I was able to look at the world with a different perspective.

My daughter, Usagi, is my little princess. Yes, we adopted her, but I do believe she chose us to be her parents. That angelic little blonde baby with eyes that pierced through your soul; she chose us. Raising Usagi I realized that I am a very protective father. I might have spoiled Usagi a little, but like any father, I would do anything to protect my baby girl, and I would do anything to keep her from harms way.

Likewise, with my son, Shingo, he is the prince knight to our little princess. As a baby, he would always want to be around Usagi, I think for the first month, he preferred to be in Usagi's arms than Ikuko's arms!

Our two children have formed a bond that I don't see in most siblings, and even though they do argue and fight, they're quick to apologize to one another and make up.

Life is exciting with my family. It's not boring or mundane. It's not easy or always fun, but the love we share is so much more than I expected. And that makes it all worth it.

When I come home from work and sit back during dinner watching the animated conversations between my wife and children, it makes me smile. The unconditional love can be felt throughout this house. It is a reminder to me why I work so hard. Seeing my children happy and healthy, seeing my wife glowing with pride; it makes my heart soar and I know all of my hard work is worth it. And when Shingo lets me watch the evening news in the living room after dinner, and when Usagi brings me tea and sits by my asking me how my day went, I know that I am appreciated.

* * *

So there you have it. The Tsukino family as how I think they might have been. I'll tease you guys with chapter 1 in the next week or so. Until then, a review or subscription would be wonderful.

best,

~ciel


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Usagi had thought that she was a normal teenage girl. That is, she thought she was until she met Luna. Turns out that the stray cat she had saved was from the Moon, and that she, Usagi Tsukino, was supposed to be a warrior to protect the Earth, Sailor Moon!

The black cat had made her way into the girl's open bedroom window and coerced her into taking hold of her transformation brooch.

Usagi had MAJOR reservations about accepting things from strangers, much less strange talking cats, but there was something about the aura from the brooch that not only made her take it, but she felt almost possessive towards the object she had never seen before.

Before she knew it, she had automatically repeated the words Luna had told her to speak and was transformed into the soldier, Sailor Moon. Not fully understanding what was going on or why, she followed Luna's instructions only because she knew that it was her friend, Naru that was in trouble. It wasn't everyday that a 14 year-old-girl, put herself into harms way without having any kind of knowledge of self defense or how to properly "attack" her enemies.

"Now, Usagi, that wasn't too bad but," Luna had spoken down to the girl who had just returned to her home from her first brush with the Negaverse. Luna was unimpressed with Sailor Moon to say the least. She had expected a warrior, not some whiny crybaby girl, who shrieked at her adversaries. "You're going to have to do better than that!" she chastised the trembling blonde.

Usagi, who had thought that she had done a pretty gosh darn good job for not having a clue to what she was doing, turned to the feline with tears in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't the most graceful, or coordinated, and maybe she wasn't as brave as Luna had wanted her to be, but at the end of the day, the monster was destroyed with the help of Tuxedo Kamen, and everyone from the jewelry shop had been saved. How could Luna snap at her like that without a single word of encouragement?!

Usagi couldn't trust herself to not bawl outright. Two crystal tears slid down her face as Luna continued on ignoring the sniffling girl, "And you cannot by any means, tell anyone about you being Sailor Moon!" The black cat sniffed with an air of superiority and turned to the window, "I'm going back to headquarters to update the system on what has transpired. Go to sleep, and remember, you must hide your identity for your safety!" With that, Luna jumped out of the window and into the night.

Usagi, who was beyond exhausted by that point curled herself into a ball under her sheets and cried herself to sleep for the first time in her high school life.

...

It was a good thing that it was the weekend, because Usagi didn't walk down to breakfast until 10:00am the next day (Pretty late for someone who was usually up by 8 or 9am.) The fight and using her newly acquired powers had taken a toll on Usagi and she felt weak and starving. She had skipped her morning shower and instead put on her purple fuzzy robe that she usually wore when she was feeling down. She liked to think that wrapping herself in the soft comfort of the robe would help heal her hurts, whether mental or physical.

Ikuko had been wondering if there was anything wrong with Usagi as she turned to face her daughter who had plopped herself down at the kitchen table. She had a smirk and a quip on her lips to make fun of her daughter for sleeping in so late, but her words faltered on her lips as she saw how pale and weak her daughter looked.

"Usagi, honey, are you feeling alright?" Ikuko stepped around the table to feel her daughter's forehead. She didn't seem warm.

"I'm okay, I'm just tired, I think I just need some food to energize me!" Usagi tried smiling at her mother's pout.

"Do you want me to make some chicken soup for you?" Ikuko asked.

"No, mama, you don't have to go through the trouble, I'll just have leftovers if we have any?" Usagi replied.

"I saved some pancake batter and eggs for you, sweetheart. It'll only take a few minutes to cook them up, alright?" Ikuko turned back to the stove and began puttering around the kitchen to cook the pancakes and eggs that she had set aside for Usagi earlier.

Usagi in the meantime stared at her hands clasped in her lap. The previous night's events whirled through her mind, and the conversation with Luna gripped her heart in a vice-like manner. Besides the hurt that her lack of support caused, Usagi wondered how she could ever keep that kind of a secret from her family. She told them everything! She trusted them with everything! She learned at a young age, that keeping secrets from her family could not only lead to getting even more hurt but could also prevent her from fixing any problems that were happening.

...

Usagi's mind wandered to the event that triggered that particular emotional response. She had just turned 6 years old and was just starting primary school. Usagi was excited and a little apprehensive about making new friends and being a 'big kid.' But after her first week of school, Ikuko noticed how quiet Usagi had become and how scared she always acted around everyone. When Ikuko asked about what was wrong, Usagi just shook her head violently, refusing to say anything.

After another week of this strange behavior, Usagi stopped eating and stopped talking altogether. Ikuko and Kenji were greatly alarmed by this deciding that it must be something that happened to her while in school. They went to the school and talked to the teacher who hadn't really noticed that anything was wrong. From her perspective, Usagi just seemed a very shy girl, who would open up on her own to the other children when she was ready and comfortable with them. Displeased with the reaction, both Ikuko and Kenji stayed to watch Usagi interact with her classmates (out of view, of course) during their playtime outside in the playground. Then they saw how and why their beautiful daughter had started to change.

Her classmates tease her about her looks, about why her hair was a different color.

"Why do you have yellow hair, when both of your parents have dark hair, huh ugly?"

"Is it true that your mother had an AFFAIR?! Are you a whore too?!"

"I can't believe they let someone who was ADOPTED into the school- you don't belong here, even your original parents hated you."

"Yeah, go away- orphan!"

They taunted her with bad names and cruel words and started pushing her in the circle that they surrounded her with.

Kenji who had been holding the recorder just in case they needed proof of anything, was furious. His hands shook holding the recording device his grip. How dare those boys and girls lay a hand on his little princess!? How badly raised were they for bullying a girl who was simply different from them?!

Ikuko was aghast. Where were the teachers that were supposed to be supervising their children?! How could they not have seen what was going on under their very noses at this educational institution?! She turned her head trying to see where the teachers could be hiding, and then she saw them. Congregating in the corner of the courtyard paying no attention to the chaos of the playground around them. She saw one teacher's gaze glance over to the group of children pushing Usagi and decidedly turned away to ignore the bullying. Ikuko saw red.

Usagi couldn't remember the details of what happened next, but all her Papa would say about it was that you never cross a mama bear when her cub is in danger, he would always chuckle saying this, and Ikuko's cheeks would in turn, blush and look away muttering how those _women_ deserved it.

The lesson that Usagi learned from the debacle was that if she had spoken to her parents about the bullying earlier on, they would have helped her with it before it had gotten worse.

In between shamed sobs Ikuko pressed Usagi into her lap, "Usagi, honey, we love you. We have always loved you, and we will always love you."

Kenji sat down next to Ikuko and Usagi on the couch. "Listen to your mama bear, Usagi. You have never been dishonest with us, and we will always believe you because we love you."

After awhile Usagi's sobs lessened and that evening she learned that standing together with your family and trusting them with your whole heart is what made them your family. She promised herself then that she would never keep secrets from her family. They cost too much hurt and strife; and because she wanted to prove to them, that she loved them and trusted them enough with all her secrets.

...

Which brought Usagi back to the kitchen table with her mother setting down a plate of freshly cooked food in front of her. She looked up with a smile on her face to thank her mama for cooking her breakfast. Ikuko smiled back and turned to start cleaning the dishes she had just used.

A cup of steaming hot cocoa was pushed towards Usagi from her right side. She hadn't even noticed Shingo coming into the kitchen; she was so lost in her thoughts and memories. Shingo had a serious look on his face and nudged the mug towards his sister again, nodding at her, "Eat sis," he commanded.

Usagi weakly smiled at her brother and took a sip of her hot cocoa before working on the food in the plate in front of her. Shingo nursed his own hot chocolate while he let his sister eat. The end of the meal found Ikuko, Shingo, and Usagi sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

"Wow, Nee-chan, you sure can eat," Shingo attempted at some levity to break the silence. Ikuko smiled sofly at her son whom she knew was just trying to cheer up his sister.

Usagi tried to laugh, but the expression fell of her face and she lowered her head to sob into her hands.

Shingo was immediately up from his seat, hugging his sister in his arms, "Nee-chan, I'm sorry, I was only teasing you," he began to babble. One of the few things that Shingo could not stand was seeing his sister really cry. Alligator tears were one thing, he could tease her through the fake tears and the high pitched wails, but when she really cried, from the depths of her heart, well, it unraveled him.

It touched Ikuko's heart seeing her son plead with her daughter, begging her to stop crying. From the corner of her eye, Ikuko spied her husband coming around from the living room, newspaper in hand, concern written across his face. He sat himself down next to his wife as Shingo rubbed his sister's back. They held each other's hands.

"Usagi, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ikuko asked softly.

Usagi didn't even know how to start, she remembered Luna's words, "T-Th-There's nothing wrong," she tried to say.

"Bologne!" Shingo almost hissed, folding his arms across his chest. "You're wearing your 'sad' robe and you would never not shower in the morning unless you were feeling really down. There's something wrong nee-chan and I know it!" Shingo's face softened from the scowl that his tirade pinched it into, "Please won't you tell us what's wrong? You know we can help you."

Kenji spoke up softly, "That's right Usagi, we're here for you because we love you. Let your family help out, honey."

"What ever is happening," Ikuko added in, "We will always love you." She reached out and grasped her daughter's hand squeezing it, trying to project her love for her daughter through their touch.

They were all too earnest and sincere for Usagi to hold back anymore. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think it'll be easier for me to show you, rather than tell you." Usagi ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her transformation brooch. She wanted to get the chance to show them before Luna came back and yelled at her for spilling her great secret. She trembled back into the kitchen to her waiting family and transformed in front of them, whispering her transformation spell.

It only took a heartbeat and a flash of bright lights and feathers for her to transform into Sailor Moon. Opening her eyes to her family staring slack jawed at her. Usagi played with the hem of her fuku, twisting it nervously in her hands.

"So um… I guess I'm Sailor Moon," she said sheepishly.

Shingo still being the ten year old boy that he was exclaimed out, "WHOA! Like Sailor V?! That is SO COOL!"

Usagi smiled at her brother as she released her transformation and sat back down at the kitchen table, with the brooch sitting in front of her. Shingo sat back down and silence ensued once more as everyone stared at the brooch.

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Ikuko and Kenji didn't know what to think. They had never heard of Sailor Moon. They had heard of Sailor V in the news, who had been thought to be some kind of super hero wanna-be. She wasn't known to fight robbers or murderers, but wherever there was a strange incident occurring where people seemed to be drained of their energy or disappearing, Sailor V would show up and fight off an unknown enemy and restore people's energy or even revive the people who had disappeared.

Kenji, being an editor and chief of a newspaper knew how to ask the right questions to get the answers. "Usagi, honey, where did you get this brooch?" He wanted to rant about who on Earth would make a 14 year-old's fighting uniform a short skirt with heeled boots, but first things first. He needed facts.

"Yesterday some boys were bullying this cat on my way to school," Usagi began. "I ran them off and took off a bandage from the cat's head. It had a crescent bald spot on it's head." Usagi traced the crescent shape on her brooch with her fingers. Her family saw the shape she was outlining, their eyebrows raising.

She continued, "Later yesterday evening the same cat came in through my window and started talking to me," she laughed bitterly, "I know I sound crazy, but she really did talk to me!"

Ikuko patted her daughter's hand, "We believe you, Usagi, please continue," she he glared daggers at Kenji who looked like he wanted interject in Usagi's story. Ikuko thought that it did seem unbelievable, but her daughter was not known to lie, so she would believe Usagi until she gave her a reason not to.

"Luna, the cat, said she was from the Moon Kingdom and that I was the chosen warrior Sailor Moon. I would never have taken the brooch without asking her questions about it what it was and what it would mean for me to take it, but after seeing it, mama, it just felt like it belonged to me." Usagi looked up into her mother's eyes, deep blue pools mirroring a depth that Ikuko had never seen in her daughter's eyes before. "I know that this brooch is mine."

"And then what, sweetheart?" Kenji prodded.

"Luna told me my transformation spell and I turned into Sailor Moon." Usagi paused, taking a sip from her now cold chocolate cocoa. "Honestly, it all happened so fast, I didn't really know what was going on. One minute I was standing there in this sailor get up and the next I'm hearing calls of distress in my hair." She gripped the cup in her hands.

"It was Naru's voice, mama. That was calling out in distress." Usagi continued to tell them about how she had gone to the rescue of her best friend at OSA-P and how her mother had been replaced by a monster from the Negaverse. She told them about her fight, or lack of ability to fight and the encouraging words from Tuxedo Kamen who had come to her rescue and her inevitable dusting of the monster. She ended her story with how Luna had forbade her to tell anyone of her alternate identity and the coldness that she heard in the feline's voice.

She began to break down again, "I mean, I'm only 14! What does she expect out of me?! I'm no warrior?! I can't even walk straight, much less fight gracefully!"

Shingo, despite the severity of finding out his sister was a superhero grinned at her, "But I bet you're faster than any other monster out there, nee-chan!"

Usagi turned to grin at her brother. For whatever clumsiness Usagi beheld, her constant mismanagement of time had made her a fast. The fastest in Juuban, actually, even their neighbors and Usagi's teachers could attest to the speed of the blonde teen as they saw her barrel down the streets daily.

Ikuko and Kenji locked eyes trying to absorb the information that Usagi just told them. It was shocking to them that their girl was given the dangerous responsibility of being some kind of super hero against monsters and demons that the common public and maybe even government didn't know about.

Kenji's protective instincts wanted to forbid Usagi from using these powers and wanted nothing more than to hide the brooch or even toss it into the closest river, but something in how Usagi had told her story made his heart freeze. Despite her fear and confusion from the situation, he heard in his daughter's voice, a conviction that he had never seen from her before. His pride overcame his fear and the feeling of being proud of his daughter filled him with warmth and joy.

Ikuko's train of thought was different from her husband's. She was annoyed at this cat, Luna; for some mystical creature from the moon, she had a disturbing way of advising and leading her teenage 'soldier'.

Ikuko's voice was cold as she spoke to Usagi, "You mean to say that this Luna didn't explain anything to you after she gave you the brooch?"

Usagi bowed her head sheepishly, nodding.

Ikuko's voice softened seeing as her daughter thought she was angry at her,"Usagi, I'm not mad at you," Usagi looked up seeing understanding in her mother's eyes. "I am annoyed at this Luna though, for not explaining anything to you! How could she just assume you would just obey her orders to gallivanting after monsters and expecting you to win against them without any explanation on how to defeat them or even your own powers?!"

Usagi went to try to justify the black advisor's actions, but Ikuko interrupted her ranting, "Explaining it to you in the middle of a battle and expecting you to understand what to do is NOT the way to train someone for battle! She put my precious daughter's life on the line because of her poor judgment! Did she even know your strengths and weaknesses?! No! She just put you in a uniform and expected you to fight like a seasoned veteran without so much as explaining to you WHY you're even fighting these creatures!"

Kenji and Shingo smiled to each other during Ikuko's tirade. For all of seeming to be a traditional housewife, Ikuko was nothing of the sort. She had strong beliefs of integrity, honesty and justice and was riled passionately at any kind of malpractice, especially when her children were included into that formula. The mama bear in her was coming out, and she was a force to be reckoned with.

Ikuko exhaled and shook her head of the steaming emotions. What was done was done, she couldn't change the past, but she damn well could change the future. There was no way that she would let her daughter be taken advantage of again.

"Usagi," Ikuko asked, "I know that all this just happened to you know yesterday, and that probably accounts for why you're so tired this morning, but is this what you want?"

Usagi opened and closed her mouth. She hadn't been given a choice yesterday. Part of her wanted nothing to do with fighting and the violence of beating up monsters, but another part of her felt like if she had this special power, she should use it to protect the people who didn't have the power to protect themselves.

Kenji interjected, being able to read some of this daughter's thoughts. "Honey," he asked her, "Do you even know much about this war with the Negaverse? Why was this war started? Who is behind the attacks? What do they want with people?" Usagi shook her head no. She didn't she didn't know anything. Luna hadn't told her anything.

Ikuko pressed her lips into a thin line. She wanted to have a talk with this Luna and demand some answers. It would be easy for a talking cat to shock teenagers into doing battle for them, but she would love to see this pushy feline try to get in the way of her protecting her daughter.

Shingo for the first time during the conversation piped up, he had somewhat of a crush on the mysterious Sailor V and had some information about her that the rest of his family didn't seem to know about. "I know a little about Sailor V, if she is working for the same goal as Sailor Moon," he began to explain. The family's attention turned to the ten year old.

"According to the stalking some of my classmates found on the internet, Sailor V was first documented fighting in London last year. She was said to have fought off monsters from somewhere called the Negaverse." Shingo shrugged, "There's a few bad photos online from people who were caught in several battles, but it seems that the monsters and even Sailor V seem very supernatural. It's like out of an anime or something."

He continued, "No one really knows why or how she's fighting off these monsters, they just show up, cause people to collapse then she shows up and fights them off and then disappears. She hasn't shown up for awhile though. Maybe that's why Luna came to make Usagi Sailor Moon? I hope she wasn't hurt though, that would be terrible."

Right Sailor Moon. Usagi was Sailor Moon. She didn't know why she had to be Sailor Moon, she knew that she wasn't qualified; she wasn't strong, or powerful. The battle from last night was proof of that. But then again, she remembered hearing the desperation in Naru's voice and her soul cried out, wanting to protect her best friend. The sense of justice that her mother had instilled in her clenched her heart along with the protective instincts of someone who carried great passion and love for others. _How dare those monsters attack people who just want to live their lives out happily,_ Usagi thought. The sense of injustice prickled Usagi's mind. It seemed the mama bear's cub was starting to grow teeth.

...

The family had talked through the morning and into the early afternoon. Kenji thought that it would be too stressful for Ikuko to also make lunch, so he offered to treat the family to a late lunch out. Everyone had gotten ready and had a great time out, talking about mundane things in their everyday lives over at their favorite Italian restaurant.

Once they had gotten back home they were all in a calmer state of mind. Usagi was pleasantly surprised at how her parents had taken the news of her being Sailor Moon. Granted, she had spent all of less than 24 hours as the new soldier of love and justice, but it was only a matter of time before she was called out to the front line again to battle the Negaverse. Usagi wished that Luna would make her reappearance so that she could ask her own questions about her responsibility as Sailor Moon.

They settled into the living room with tea and cookies, ready to take back on the heavy conversation of Usagi as Sailor Moon.

"So, nee-chan," Shingo started, "not to be mean or anything, but how did you even beat that monster from last night? You're not exactly a Spartan gladiator or anything."

"Yes, young lady," Kenji inserted, "I'm also very concerned about the idea of my little princess fighting when you haven't been trained in it at all."

Ikuko held up a hand. "Hold it right there first." The conversation stopped and eyes turned to the lady of the house. "First," she continued, "Let's see if this is something that Usagi wants to pursue. I know that this cat didn't give her an option about it, but I'll be damned if we don't give the right to chose for herself if she wants to continue down this path."

Usagi had tears of gratitude in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with the constant support that her family showed her. "Th-thank you mama," she said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Usagi sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She figured, if she was going to be a super hero, she should try to be a little tougher. "I think, that even though I wasn't given a choice to accepting this responsibility, that I should see it through." She clasped the brooch tightly in her hands and looked up at her mother with clear eyes, "You've shown me, mama, that if we don't stand up for the injustices we see, that we're just as bad as the people committing the crimes. I don't want to fight, I hated it, but if it means less people will get hurt, then I'm want to try." She paused and frowned, "I know that I might not be the best person for the job, but if people are willing to be patient and to train me, I'm willing to learn."

Ikuko felt a swell of pride rise within her. Part of her heart broke, seeing her little girl prove to her that she was growing up right before her very eyes, but she wouldn't want to witness it any other way.

"We support you, Usagi," Kenji said, his voice full of emotion.

"Yeah, nee-chan!" Shingo exclaimed, "You can count on us for all the help that you need!"

Usagi turned to her mother, with a beaming smile on her face, "You have all our support and love sweetheart," Ikuko softly said. She shook her head and clapped. "Ok! Now that Usagi has decided on her own that this is something that she wants to pursue, let's talk logistics."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about how they would be able to best support Usagi in her new mission. The family had decided that it would be best if there were free and open communication between Usagi, her family and Luna. Ikuko and Kenji especially wanted to have a one on one talk with the lunar feline.

Kenji, Shingo and Usagi would be looking into dojos for Usagi to become more accustomed to training her body and mind to fight. Shingo would also take lessons with Usagi for moral support and according to him for 'just in case.'

After some debate over school Usagi begged her parents to let her stay enrolled at her school. They had decided that if her grades didn't pick up and if Sailor Moon business got in the way of her studies, they would figure out an alternative.

Something else that both Ikuko and Kenji were adamant about was that they still wanted Usagi to have a fun teenage lifestyle. They knew that with her new responsibilities, she would have to become more mature and well… responsible. But that didn't mean she couldn't still hang out at the Fruits Crown Parlor or hang out Naru. It would be those times of fun and carefree joy that would remind Usagi why she was fighting for her friends and those she loved.

Usagi couldn't be happier with how things were turning out! Her parents were on board with the whole Sailor Moon thing, they had an active plan to help her protect herself—now only if Luna would show up so she could fill in the feline with it all. She was a little apprehensive, especially how Luna had told her to keep her identity secret, but she was only 14. Usgai knew she needed the support of her family to accomplish the lofty goals Luna seemed to have in mind for Usagi.

* * *

And there you have it. Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you like?


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has been so generous to leave a review. I appreciate it all, and am glad that my perspective on this story is interesting to you! Without further ado... please enjoy.

* * *

Luna hadn't returned all night to the Tsukino house, and Usagi was able to get a full night's sleep. She awoke with a smile on her face and a fresh outlook on life the next day.

It was a bright cloudless Sunday. The morning was spent looking at different dojos with Kenji and Shingo. They had found one not too far from their home with a sensei that connected well with both Usagi and Shingo. He was strict with his teaching, but was also understanding and patient with his students. Usagi and Shingo would be taking classes three times a week for self defense, tumbling which incorporated a lot of gymnastics, and kung fu; surprisingly, Usagi was excited to start. The afternoon rolled by and Usagi was ready to tackle her homework for the weekend. She hadn't had the chance to even look at it from the events of the previous couple of days. After a hearty family lunch, Usagi was just getting herself settled onto her table when she heard a scratching at her window.

Luna was back asking to come in through the closed window.

"Good afternoon Luna!" Usagi sang.

The black feline was a little perturbed at the difference from the young girl. After the tears that she had left the girl in, she thought that Usagi would be taking her role more seriously.

"Now, Usagi," Luna began to preach. "We need to discuss your responsibilities as Sailor Moon!"

Now, Usagi was a good girl, who was endlessly cheerful and typically had the patience of a saint, but she did not take well being talked down to; much less to a cat who seemed to just want to boss her around. As she liked to remind people, she was blonde, not stupid.

Usagi pursed her lips in slight frustration, but didn't want to let the cat's tone bring her down. "I think that's actually a great idea Luna, I think you should follow me for this discussion." Without another word Usagi got up from her desk and walked out of her room.

Luna, not completely understanding what was going on, followed in confusion.

"Mama, she's here," Usagi called as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Luna's hackles began to rise.

"Ok, let me call your father and Shingo, let's talk in the living room, sweetheart," came the reply.

Usagi continued down the hallway and into the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" hiss-whispered Luna. "You are not supposed to reveal your secret identity to anyone!"

Usagi rolled her eyes at the feline, wanting a moment to get real with the cat. "Listen Luna, even if it wasn't for the fact that I love my family and that they always know everything that is going on with my life, I'm still only fourteen years old. I'm not old enough to be making these kinds of decisions without some kind of supervision and no offense, but I don't know you. You gave me this brooch, forced me to fight these evil creatures that I know nothing about, and then up and left to me without any kind of explanation for a whole day while in the same breath telling me that I'm 'going to have to do better than that'," Usagi's rant had gone from whispering back to Luna to a full out rant.

Luna was horrified at the girl's outbreak and was even more horrified at the sight of her family rounding the corner to enter the living room. She didn't know what to do, she tried to use her mind meld, but found that it wasn't working on Usagi's family members; which meant they already fully knew what and who Luna was.

While all of this was processing, Ikuko had decided to break the ice, "Well, it seems that Usagi has started this conversation with Luna without us, but let's back track a little here."

The family made themselves comfortable in the living room; Usagi dumped herself on the sofa next to her brother, crossing her arms in a pique. Shingo grinned and turned to the black cat sitting on the ottoman, "It takes a lot to get nee-chan riled up, but once she does, she'll hold the grudge for awhile, believe me, I know. Don't worry though, she'll eventually forgive you, she always does." To this, Usagi just snorted.

The nonchalant manner in which the Tsukino's were addressing Luna impressed her. She was after all, a talking cat.

Ikuko cleared her throat, "Hello Luna, I am Ikuko, Usagi's mother," she said politely as if to a guest she wasn't sure was welcome in her home.

Kenji nodded at the cat with an impassive face, "I'm Kenji, the father."

"I'm Shingo," Shingo declared, "Nice to meet you!" He was the only one fascinated to be talking to a cat, but then again, he was only ten years old.

"So Luna, Usagi has explained what she could about being Sailor Moon, but like she said, you didn't stick around very long to explain much to her, so if you could please enlighten us?" Ikuko asked as politely as she could. She knew that this cat was technically her daughter's advisor for all Sailor Moon related things, and it wouldn't be good to start off on the wrong foot.

Luna hesitated for a long moment. She wasn't sure how to proceed. Technically Sailor Moon was the first Sailor Scout she had awakened, so she wasn't totally sure of protocol. She knew that her partner, Artemis had awakened Sailor V the previous year, but he had been able to get the girl to comply with maintaining her secret identity. Granted, it didn't seem that Sailor V's relationship was as tight with her parent's as Usagi's, but that was neither here nor there.

Since the cat, excuse the expression, was literally out of the bag, she took a closer look at the Tsukino family. Usagi was still pouting while looking out the window; Luna recognized a very stubborn spirit in the girl that she had not expected, next to her, Shingo had an eager, positive look on his face. Kenji had a solemn look in his eyes that said he almost wanted to disbelieve that any of this was actually happening. His gaze was wary, as if he wasn't quite sure he could trust Luna with the life of his daughter. Ikuko was another matter entirely. Her entire posture and the look in her eyes posed a challenge to Luna. It said, _prove to me why I should let my precious daughter take part in all this. Prove to me that this cause is worthy, and prove to me that you will lead her honorably and safely._

Luna felt the force of Ikuko's gaze rival that of the departed Queen Selenity. She quivered slightly at the intensity of the scrutiny, but pride and the righteousness of her cause steeled her conviction.

Luna cleared her throat. "I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Luna of Mau. Royal advisor to the ruler of the fallen Moon Kingdom from the Silver Millennium." She paused trying to find her words. "I know that current Earth history paints a very different past, but over a thousand years ago, Earth was united as one kingdom and the planets in this Solar System not only had life, but also housed their own kingdoms. From all of the kingdoms in this system, the Moon Kingdom was the most powerful, and the head kingdom of the Silver Alliance; most of the planets were part of the Silver Alliance. Earth, however, for some reason or another, was not. This lead to hostilities between Earth and the planets in the Silver Alliance." Luna had started getting lost in the memories of her story.

"Towards the end of the Silver Millennium, the solar flares from the sun were becoming vicious effecting the Earthlings. Because they were not part of the Silver Alliance, they didn't have the protection that the other planets had from the evil influence. A war broke out. It was terrible. The army that Earth had amassed was great and the evil supporting it was even greater. Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom was able to seal away the evil, but the cost was too great. The great evil did its job and all the great kingdoms in the solar system were destroyed, the Earth Kingdom included." Luna shook her head trying to clear it. There were times when her memories were crystal clear, but there were still so many gaps in her memories; as if they had been tampered with. She was resistant to admitting it, even to herself, but sometimes it did make her question her motives. .

"So, I am assuming you know that Usagi is the Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon." Three heads nodded. "The Sailor Scouts were elite warriors from that time whose sole purpose was to protect their home planets and this system from evil and destruction." Silence ensued as the family took this information in.

"From the time of the fall of the Silver Millennium, the Scouts have been reincarnated time and time again waiting to be awoken to defend this system. The reason why the Sailor Scouts are being awakened now is because the evil from the past, the Negaverse, has found a way to break from it's seal and is trying to destroy this planet and maybe the whole Solar System again."

Luna turned to Usagi who was looking at her with a queer look in her eyes. As if memories from her own past had started to haunt her. The girl was clearly listening, but her eyes weren't seeing the present. Luna wondered if she remembered her own past. She had never thought to ask if Usagi had memories of her past. Come to think of it, she never remembered a Sailor Scout for the Moon. Curious. She would need some time to think it all over. As it stood, from her instincts and from information that she had gathered at HQ, Usagi Tsukino was Sailor Moon, regardless of whether she existed in past or not.

Usagi's eyes cleared and she locked eyes with Luna. Luna wanted to ask if she recalled her memories at all from the time of the Silver Millennium, but she was too dignified to ask in front of her parents. Luna felt that there was something off about Sailor Moon, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Her mind would go fuzzy thinking about it. She shook her head; she'd have to think it over later.

"So that's why the Sailor Scouts are back," Luna ended her explanation.

Kenji, ever the pragmatist had to ask, "Isn't this something that government can take care of? I mean, I work for the news, and no one has said anything about this Negaverse."

Luna grimaced, "People of this time are having a hard time coming to terms with ideas of the supernatural. I'm not really sure what it is, but no one from any of the governments around this planet are willing to listen to reason." Luna sighed in frustration, "This is actually a worldwide crisis, but even with the evidence of the Negaverse attacking cities, no one seems to want to take action against them. It's very frustrating."

Kenji nodded, even he had a hard time believing that the Negaverse existed, it would make sense that the government and the media would cover up the attacks with conspiracy theories.

"But at the end of the day, the Sailor Scouts need to be the ones to fight against the Negaverse anyway," Luna continued to explain, "conventional means of attack won't work against the enemy."

"There are even more Sailor Scouts?" Shingo asked curiously. He had only ever heard of Sailor V prior to Usagi's confession.

Luna nodded at him, "Yes, I have yet to find them though. It took me awhile to locate Usagi."

Ikuko was silent throughout the entire story telling. As a mother, hearing that your daughter was one of the few soldiers that could fight in a war of apocalyptic proportions, sent chills through her body. On one hand, she was terrified for her daughter. The war that she was up against seemed almost impossible to beat! An age old enemy that had survived hundreds of years that had managed to destroy several alien kingdoms!? But part of her… part of her knew that her Usagi was up to it; she new that her daughter had the spirit, the stubbornness and the love that it would take to protect her world.

If the destruction of their planet was on the line, Ikuko wouldn't be the type of mother to stick her head in the ground. She wouldn't let her denial of the situation prevent her from providing her daughter with the best weapons possible.

Luna watched on as if she could read Ikuko's conflicting thoughts war with each other. As she saw the woman's eyes close, head bent almost in grief, Luna almost started to panic, thinking that Ikuko would somehow forbid Usagi from her destiny as a Sailor Scout. Before she could do no more than inhale, Ikuko's eyes opened with a hardened conviction, but what Luna saw in her eyes was hope.

Ikuko turned to look at her daughter sitting on the couch next to her brother. Usagi's hand had unconsciously migrated into her brother's hand, and the siblings held on to each other. Usagi's jaw was set, her face impassive; a look Ikuko had never seen on her daughter before. She realized belatedly, that she would be seeing a lot of new looks from her daughter. Usagi looked like she had made her mind. No matter what Kenji or she had to say about the situation would change her mind. Her daughter was stubborn like that; probably a trait that she had received from her mother.

All eyes were on Usagi. She could feel their gazes, but her sight was still full of scenes that she couldn't be sure were hers. The memories were hazy at first, as Luna had started her rhetoric, but as her story continued, she could see people; friends that she cared about deeply, a mother whose beauty and grace seemed holy, and a love that was deeper than the vastness of all of space. She couldn't see their faces clearly, but she could feel them around her—how they made her feel and how their emotions made her react. As her vision cleared from her memories, she was filled with a hardened conviction. She may not have met these friends yet, she may not have the same love from that time, but she would do everything in her power to honor their memory by fighting as hard as she could against the Negaverse.

She blinked and turned to face her family and her new advisor. She broke out into a smile that seemed more like a smirk, "Let's do this," was all she said. If the Negascum thought they could just take over and destroy Earth, they had another thing coming; not on Sailor Moon's watch!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Ok, so I was going to make this post an extended chapter which includes Ikuko finally confronting Luna, BUT I'll bargain with you all. If you have liked the story so far, please leave a review. If I get enough reviews (good reviews preferred), I will post the next chapter mid-week.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

So I learned these past couple of days that I have the best readers ever! Thank you for all the reviews that were posted! The feedback has been so positive that it makes me REALLY happy! Here's my end of the bargain!

So here's the long awaited for confrontation (of sorts) with Ikuko! Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Luna was relieved that the latest of the Sailor Scouts was more than eager to do her duty, and that her parents were willing to be supportive in the endeavor. It would make things easier in the long run, as she reflected on it. Usagi wouldn't have to lie about where she was going and what she was doing or about any injuries that she might pick up on the way. She was ready to start giving Usagi instructions on her duties when Ikuko interrupted her.

Ikuko could see Luna start getting excited as she saw Usagi eager to toss her lot in as a Sailor Scout. She was more than willing to be a supportive pillar in this case, but she wanted to make it clear to Luna that she expected sound leadership and intelligent tactics.

"Before we go into the details of Sailor Moon's responsibilities, I would like to address something with you first Luna. As I understand it, you are the advisor and mentor for these girls," Ikuko stated. Luna nodded waiting for her to continue.

"First I want you to know that I respect you in the matters of the Sailor Scouts and the direction that you feel is best for our planet's safety. However, I seriously think you need to reconsider your methods of awakening these girls," Ikuko's voice was calm and steady. "After hearing from Usagi, about her first night as a Sailor Scout, I was aghast. You led a girl of fourteen years old, without knowing anything about her, into a battle against an enemy she knew nothing about. You didn't explain the cause, you didn't explain who she was as a Sailor Scout or even what any of her powers were?!"

Luna had the decency to look ashamed. She had never thought about her procedures under that light and being told so, made her more than ashamed.

"I don't want to belabor the issue. What's in the past is in the past, and it all turned out for the best, but I do not want my daughter going into battle being so little prepared. From what you say, these enemies aim to kill. They will not have mercy on her because she is a girl or because she's only fourteen. I need your promise that you will be a better advisor to these girls. There is no reason why any of them should risk injury or death because of your negligence!" Ikuko's voice hadn't risen like Luna thought it would have. Instead, her voice was at an even low volume. Kenji, Usagi and Shingo all looked nervously on as this interaction occurred. Luna couldn't understand why they looked so intimidated until she looked up into Ikuko's eyes; they blazed with a ferocity that rivaled even Ares' temper. The mama bear had awoken, and she was ready to make a meal out of Luna.

Ikuko continued to dress the feline down, "You cannot expect these girls to be able to perform their best by only instructing them in the midst of battle. You cannot expect these girls to be seasoned warriors minutes after they find out that they are Sailor Scouts. And you Should Not, by any means abandon them!"

Ikuko was gripping her hands together so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her fury at the feline's initial actions with her daughter knew no bounds. The mama bear in her roared. She knew that if she didn't get all of this off her chest, that she would be forever questioning the cat's motives and orders. "You not only left Usagi with no answers on that first night, but instead of giving constructive criticism and praise for her first battle, you left her. How do you think that feel, Luna? You. Abandoned. Her. And you expect her to trust you enough to follow your orders?! I'm not sure how knowledgeable you are on human nature, but teenagers specifically need a lot of encouragement and supervision to be able to build their confidence; an insecure soldier will only prove to be a weak one. Remember that."

Silence filled the living room. At that moment Usagi felt so loved. She felt that her mother was being a little harsh on the Lunar feline, but she did have a point; hadn't she also brought up her own trust issues with not knowing the cat earlier?

Luna was flabbergasted. She had never received a dressing down of these proportions. But as Ikuko's words penetrated her, she could see that she was right. Ikuko, was right. Her treatment of Sailor Moon was unfair and unjust. She had only wanted to see and utilize the soldier within the girl, not taking into account the very human girl that the soldier resided within. She was rightly shamed and humbled. She would never take the Sailor Scouts for granted again.

Trembling at the sheer force of Ikuko's demeanor, Luna whispered solemnly, "You have my word. I will treat these girls as if they were my very own, and promise if I do not up hold my end of the bargain, that they have the right to out vote me."

Ikuko nodded, "Thank you."

...

With the air cleared between the Tsukinos and Luna they were able to get to more productive issues. The family talked about Usagi's newfound powers and how she might be able to practice them to perfect them. Likewise, the family told Luna of how they had enrolled Usagi into a dojo to improve her fighting and self-defense skills.

All in all it was a wonderful meeting. Usagi and her family learned so much more about what it meant to be a Sailor Scout and how to best support her. They talked about how Usagi was to report to them about every and any battle she was in, and that she would need to be upfront and honest about any injuries she might sustain. At this Usagi scoffed that she would do that for all Sailor Scout business only, if she added all her daily injuries from being so clumsy, she would end up living at the hospital. To this her family chuckled as Luna looked on inquisitively.

Shingo grinned at the confused cat, "Just wait until you've been around a bit, Luna," he began to explain, "Usagi is the kind of girl that walks into walls."

Usagi decided to ignore the chuckling with a pout and a disclaimer, "I'm not THAT bad. It's not my fault they were built to be in the way."

Luna in turn also learned about some of Usagi's strengths and weaknesses. She learned about Usagi's almost inhumane speed and also her inability to manage her time and also that she was a bit of a cry baby; as soon as it looked like something might not go her way, her bottom lip would start to tremble and alligator tears would fill her eyes. Though some teasing on Shingo's part would snap her out of it. It was a trait Usagi herself said she was trying to grow out of; the young teen knew that crying doesn't always fix things. She observed the girl interacting with her brother; the care and loving relationship was very inspiring.

But what really struck Luna was the love that emanated from Usagi. She was a girl that clearly held a lot of love in her life, and considering her relationship with her parents and brother, she could see why. She was not overly familiar with human households, but from her limited research on the subject, it seemed that Usagi's family was not of the norm.

The greatest surprise to Luna came later once their talks and discussions were done with. She was getting ready to excuse herself when Usagi turned to her.

"Um, Luna?" the blonde girl asked timidly; she still wasn't sure on how to interact with Luna.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Do you have somewhere you stay?"

Luna was shocked at the questions, "Oh! Um, well… We have a headquarters actually, under the Fruits Parlor Café. So sometimes I work there."

Usagi frowned, "Okay, but do you also live there?"

"Well.. that is to say,.. in not so many words…" was the stuttered response.

"Yes or no, Luna."

"Well...no," was the reply.

Usagi nodded to herself. She could tell that Luna had a lot of pride and wouldn't want to admit that she really didn't have anywhere to go to call home. She couldn't just let her newly acquired advisor live in the alleyways like some common cat. She was glad she had thought to ask her parents beforehand before breaking a question to the prideful cat, "Would you like to live here with us?"

Usagi's words made Luna speechless for a moment. She didn't think, with the way their relationship had started out, that Usagi or the Tsukino's would be willing to be so considerate towards her. She looked into Usagi's eyes that were filled with compassion and understanding. She could see that even if they did start out rocky, that she was willing to put the past aside and start on a fresh new page. She was beginning to learn just how big Usagi's heart was.

It was too much for Luna, tears welled in her eyes, "Th-thank you, Usagi. I would like that very much."

Usagi bent and picked Luna up into her arms and gave her a squeeze, "You're so welcome Luna!" Luna purred in her ears. "Now, I need to go upstairs and finish my homework. Want to help me with it?"

And with that, the newest Sailor Scout and Lunar Cat went upstairs.

Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other with sad smiles. Their baby girl was already growing up so fast. She would be growing up even faster with these kinds of responsibilities on her shoulders.

"Are we doing the right thing by her, mama?" Kenji asked his wife and he pulled her into an embrace.

Ikuko rested her head onto her husband's shoulder, eyes still on the stairs where Usagi and Luna has just disappeared from, "It was her decisions, we have to let her fulfill it, papa. But I do think it's the right thing; maybe even the only thing we could have done."

* * *

And there you have it. I know it's a short chapter, but it's a midweek update, so yeah... Stay tuned again for the next chapter next Sunday!Thank you again for all your reviews and kind words. They keep me writing. Until next time!

x0~


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Here's the next installment! Thank you to all my readers, followers and reviewers! You keep me going.

To everyone in the US, have a fun and safe 4th of July!

* * *

The next day Luna was able to experience first hand the speed that was Usagi Tsukino. It was all very interesting because it wasn't as if Usagi went to bed late. She witnessed the girl struggle with her homework earlier in the evening and even though she managed to get some of her work done, she wasn't able to get all of it done. Luna tried to help out, but since her own education was not terran, she wasn't sure how to explain it to the young struggling girl.

Usagi had gone to bed not too long after that, so she got plenty of sleep, it was just that she was not much of a morning person. At all. The blonde teen would sit up after turning her alarm off for about ten minutes before actually waking up. It was actually fascinating to see; and over the days and weeks, Luna would see the extent of how much Usagi could accomplish while actually not being awake. It tickled the back of her mind, her fuzzy memory telling her that she had experienced this once before in another time. She couldn't quite pinpoint the memory, but she knew it would eventually come back to her.

Eventually Luna would tire of trying to wake Usagi up leaving her to her own devices going down to get food from Ikuko. "Was she always like this?" she asked Usagi's mother.

Ikuko sighed, "You know, it's funny. Usagi has ALWAYS had a hard time with the morning, even when she was a baby. There's just something about the mornings that don't agree with her. I used to think it's because she stayed up late, but ever since I enforced a bed time for her, it didn't matter. She could go to bed at 6pm, and she's still have a hard time waking up." Ikuko laughed, "I think she's just a night owl. That girl can stay up all night. She rises and falls with the moon."

But for that particular first morning Luna had decided to try to wake the sleeping girl. "Usagi, wake up!"

The blonde blinked owlishly at the cat, not seeing her at all.

"U-SA-GI!" Luna shouted at the dazed girl.

A moan that sounded zombie-like escaped from the girl's lips.

"Usagi, you're going to be late!" the concerned cat continued. At those words, Usagi's gaze sharpened, her head turning to her clock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late!" Usagi yelled, leaping out of her bed.

Now, Luna would have thought that Usagi was just a regular kind of girl, but after seeing her rush in preparation for her day, she knew that there was something obviously superhuman about her. She witnessed Usagi shower, change and get her things ready for school in record time, and even spared the moments to kiss her family goodbye before sprinting out the door toast in her mouth. She had never seen anything like it before.

Shingo, whose school started later in the morning grinned at Luna's agape mouth, "She doesn't look like she'd be fast at all, huh?" he asked the black cat in a smug manner.

Luna was speechless.

"The funny part is that sometimes she runs so fast, she can't see as fast as she's running and ends up bumping into people and things all the time," Shingo continued.

Luna snorted trying to prevent herself from laughing, yup. Definitely sounded like Usagi.

At that very moment Usagi sneezed hard mid sprint to school. Her eyes off the sidewalk for those few moments lead to a full on collision with someone.

 _Someone must have been talking about me!_ She fumed. Groaning she quickly picked herself up off the ground ready to apologize profusely to whomever she had run into. "I'm so sorry mister!" she exclaimed bowing low. Realizing that the person she had run into was still stunned on the ground, she looked up quickly and extended a hand and helped up the man she had run into. Quickly looking him over she realized he was younger than she had initially thought, probably a high school or college student. Belatedly, she realized she was still late for school. "Oh my gosh, school!" she exclaimed again, "I'm really sorry for barreling through you again! Hope you're alright!" she said over her shoulder as she ran off in the direction of her school.

Mamoru Chiba, a junior in high school, watched the blonde running away with her hair streaming behind her with amusement. _She packs a punch and she's fast._ He wasn't quite sure why, but he wondered if he would see her again.

An older man from across the street walked over to him as Mamoru collected his bag on the ground. "Are you alright, sonny?" he wheezed.

Mamoru bowed and blushed, "I'm fine, but did you get the license of the truck that hit me?" he asked trying humor to hide his embarrassment.

The man chuckled, "You must not walk down this way much at this time. Everyone knows to stay out of Usagi-chan's way when she's late for school. You'll be down and out on the ground before she even knows she ran into you!" The man shook his head, "She doesn't mean any harm," he tried to placate Mamoru just in case he was angry at the young teen. "She's just bad with mornings and time." The two men looked towards the direction Usagi was running in, "If you want to walk around here this time of morning during the school day, better stay on the other side of the street, young man!" the elder gentleman chuckled again walking on his way.

It was only then that Mamoru realized that the other side of the street was where everyone was walking, keeping the sidewalk clear on this side for 'Usagi-chan.' Highly amused, he grabbed his things and thanked the old man for his advice; Mamoru wondered if he would see this Usagi-chan again.

...

Meanwhile, Usagi had made it into her seat just as the final bell rang. Her homeroom teacher raised an eyebrow at the young girl who smiled back sheepishly.

School went by quickly that day though Usagi had gotten another bad score on her math test. She knew that her mother was going to be so disappointed in her again. She just couldn't understand why she was having such difficulty with her classes. Frustrated, she jammed her test back into her bag.

She was really beginning to think that maybe she was as stupid as some of her teachers claimed her to be. She honestly did try to pay attention in class, but everything just seemed so boring and her mind just went fuzzy when it came to writing down notes about the things that her teachers were droning on about.

Usagi's favorite class though was her art class. For some reason, she excelled in it like none other of her classes. She loved being on her feet drawing and painting out still lifes, abstract work and even the models that they had come in for their classes. She was even able to take decent notes during lectures. Likewise, even though she wasn't the most athletic student, Usagi did well in gym. She wasn't very coordinated, and her arms and legs seems to go in opposite directions that her mind tried to tell them to, but for what she lacked in skill, she made up in enthusiasm.

Usagi trudged to her shoe locker at the end of school. Her best friend Naru was there waiting for her, "That' doesn't look like a good look, Usa," Naru drawled.

Usagi grimaced "But it matches my no good grade in the math test so well!"

Naru frowned, she didn't like it when Usagi was sarcastic. It was a new habit, she personally thought that Usagi was using it as a defense mechanism because almost their teachers have been giving Usagi such a hard time with her grades. "Usa-chan…," Naru said softly.

Usgai had gotten her shoes on and her shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry Naru, it was just a hectic weekend and getting this math test just destroyed any chances of this week being a good one for me."

Naru wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders, leading her to the school entrance, "How about I treat you to a milkshake, Usa?! Maybe that'll help to make your day better!?" Naru knew her best friend; she knew when her tears and wails were superficial for attention and also when she was really hurting. It seemed that Usagi really just needed a break today, and she was going to do whatever it took to cheer up her best friend!

At that very moment Melvin rounded the corner. Melvin was both Usagi's and Naru's childhood friend. He was a bit of a dork and was very uncool in the fact that he tried so hard to be cool, but deep down inside; he was a good person with a fountain of knowledge and school/town gossip within him.

Naru and Usagi smiled as well as sighed in resignation at him, even though he was their friend, sometimes he could be impossible. He was only a boy, after all. "Would you like to join us for a milkshake, Melvin?" Naru asked the boy in the thick glasses

"It would be awesome to join you guys!" Melvin exclaimed. He looked over at Usagi shyly. "Would you like me to help you go over your test, Usagi-chan?"

Everyone, including Usagi knew that Melvin had somewhat of a crush on her, but was super awkward about showing it; it made Usagi very uncomfortable as she wasn't quite sure herself about how boys made her feel. She didn't find them quite as disgusting as she used to, but she also didn't go gaga over them like how some of their classmates have started to. She just didn't get it. They were people, with very strange points of views, her brother, as much as she loved him, was testament to that.

Usagi didn't want to give Melvin a reason to hang onto her more, but she also knew when she needed the help and she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I would appreciate that, Melvin," she replied softly.

Naru smiled at her two friends, "Let's get going then!" And the trio made their way to Fruits Crown Parlor.

…

At crown Melvin, Naru and Usagi all sat down at the counter and ordered their milkshakes.

"I just have to call my mom to let her know where I am, Usagi-chan," Melvin said, "Then we can go over your test."

Usagi sighed and took out her wrinkled test from her bag; she was smoothing it out on the counter as the parlor doorbell chimed indicating someone just walked in. Out of habit she and Naru looked towards the door to see if it was someone they knew. As their eyes met, recognition hit both Mamrou and Usagi.

"AH!" Usagi yelped, while Mamoru exclaimed, "It's you!"

* * *

Usa and Mamoru finally meet! So for those who've asked, I will be using both the manga and anime for my story (honestly which ever fits my plot's needs best.) I want to develop the characters to beyond the original versions of themselves so it may seem ooc eventually. Development was my biggest issue with the original SM Universe, and I want to give everyone more depth. Thanks for sticking with me thus far!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Before Mamoru could reply, Usagi was out of her chair and standing in front of the high school boy. "I'm so sorry about what happened this morning," she apologized again bowing to him, "No one's usually on that side of the road in the mornings because of me, and I had sneezed really hard because I think my brother Shingo was talking badly about me again, and so I wasn't looking where I was running for like a moment and then all of a sudden I ran into you, I'm soooo sorry!" Usagi's ramble went on all in one breath.

Again before Mamoru could reply, a voice cut in from behind the counter, "Mamoru, what did you do to Usa-chan?!"

Everyone turned to see Matoki, son of the owner of the Fruits Crown Parlor and arcade. Matoki worked at the family establishment after school. He grew up with Naru and Usagi and Melvin, acting as an older brother. He also happened to be Mamrou's best friend.

It was actually pretty comical, seeing a sheepsih Usagi bowing in front of Mamoru who was red from Motoki's accusation. With all the stress of the day combined with the awkwardness of the situation, Usagi couldn't help but start to giggle. Her laugh was infectious and soon everyone was laughing along with her. Usagi was outright laughing, holding her sides, letting all her stress out in laughter.

As Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes as the laughing died down she turned to Motoki, "He didn't do anything wrong, Motoki-oniisan. I accidentally ran him down this morning and didn't get the chance to apologize properly because I was running late to school." Usagi smiled up to the older boy.

Mamoru was stunned by the small girl's smile, but before he could register any of his feelings he shook his head and bowed to the girl in front of him introducing himself, "Apology accepted," he smiled back, "I'm Mamoru Chiba. I'm Motoki's friend from school."

Motoki frowned, "Ahem, you mean best friend, right?"

Mamoru laughed, "Yes. My best friend and my only friend."

Usagi looked curiously between the two older boys, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, Chiba-san, but you can call me Usagi!" she chirped happily to Mamoru.

Mamoru and Usagi made their way back to the counter where Motoki already had a cup of black coffee for Mamoru in his hands. "Usa-chan is like a fourteen year old sister to me," Motoki bragged to Mamoru.

"Mou, Motoki-oniisan, you know you can't say that! Your sister got so mad at me last time! She almost ruined my sketch book!" Usagi wailed, looking around to make sure Motoki's real little sister wasn't around.

The message wasn't lost on Mamoru however. Motoki was protective about his 'little Usa-chan' hence why he mentioned her age to Mamoru. Mamoru smiled and put his hands up in surrender, Motoki nodded and set down the coffee in front of his best friend. Best friend or not, Usagi really was like a little sister to him and he was fiercely protective of her; especially now that she was starting to grow into her looks, it just seemed like she was getting more beautiful each day.

"So that's why you never let the guys come here to study," Mamoru smirked into his coffee as he brought it up to his lips for a sip.

"One word out of you and not only are you a dead man, but you can say goodbye to all your free coffee," Motoki growled back in a low voice so Usagi and Naru couldn't hear.

Mamoru's eyes widened at the very real threat, he knew that Motoki knew he lived off of coffee. He shook his head promising he would stay quiet.

Back by the girls a seat away, Usagi was wondering where Melvin was, "I wonder if everything is alright with Melvin," she said to Naru.

"I was wondering the same thing too," Naru replied back, concerned. They often made calls from the back lot, but every once in awhile Melvin would lock himself out by forgetting to prop the door open.

Motoki was about to go check on Melvin when a gaggle of high school girls walked in. Motoki glanced over to Naru, "Could you see if he needs any help for me please, Naru-chan? I have to go make sure those girls don't try to push all the tables together again."

Naru smiled and nodded and turned to Usagi, "I'll be right back!"

Usagi laughed, "If you're gone for too long, I'll send a search party!"

They laughed it off as Naru went to go in search for their unlucky friend. Usagi turned to the test that was still in front of her, trying to smooth out the paper more. She looked at the problems. She saw the numbers and her work, her brow furrowed as she saw she had written the numbers down in the wrong order. That was odd.

Mamoru couldn't help but see the massive underlined 45% in red. "You need to study harder, Usagi-chan."

Usagi frowned at the obvious statement, she was starting to feel very sensitive about her grades, "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious," she almost seethed. "It's not like I'm not here to go over my paper with a classmate to help me understand what I did wrong." Tears started to well in Usagi's eyes as she turned away from Mamoru. Maybe she was just dumb like all her teachers were saying.

Mamoru could feel the young blonde's mood turn sour. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad; he just wanted to tease her for some strange reason. He had to admit to himself that her pout was adorable. He leaned closer trying to look around to her face that was turned away from him. He saw the tears in her eyes trying to escape, his heart leapt into his mouth going dry.

"Usagi-chan, p-p-please don't cry," Mamoru tried to reason with her, "I was just teasing you, I'm sorry!" he said earnestly.

A slow tear trailed down Usagi's face, "Am I really just as stupid as my teachers say?" she asked softly.

The sadness in her voice broke Mamoru's heart. He didn't know this girl very well, but he was sure that she was no idiot. "Listen Usagi-chan," Mamoru said, scooting over to sit directly next to the blonde girl, "I just met you, but I know you're not stupid at all." A thought occurred to him. "How about I help you try to go over your test until your friend gets here?" he replied gently.

Usagi sniffed and nodded. The two bent their heads down over her paper. Mamoru looked over the exam; he noticed that it wasn't that Usagi didn't know the formulas to use for the problems. She had used the correct formulas for the most part, but what seemed odd was that she had written down the numbers in the incorrect order. With the numbers in the wrong places, of course her answers would be wrong, but looking at her method, she did execute the formulas properly. A thought occurred to Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan, do you ever get dizzy or have headaches when you try to read for a long time?" Mamoru asked the blonde frowning at her paper.

She looked up at Mamoru, the frown on her face turning into confusion; she thought they were supposed to be going over her math test. Her face turned introspective at the question, "I sometimes get a headache, or sometimes I get a stomachache. My mom thinks it's because I'm trying to get out of working though."

"And from this morning, I gather you have difficulty managing time…"

Usagi pouted, "Hey, it's not my fault that…"

Mamoru continued to almost list other characteristics, "But I can also say that you must be pretty athletic to be able to run that quickly…"

"But she's also terribly clumsy," Naru voiced behind Usagi and Mamoru, coming up to them with a blushing Melvin at her side. (He had gotten stuck outside after all.)

Mamoru stroked him chin in thought. "Are you any good at arts or maybe drawing?"

Melvin piped up, "She's a fantastic artist. Her best subject is actually art. Remember that collage she made, Naru?"

Naru nodded along with Melvin words. Usagi blushed.

"Do you have a theory about Usagi's learning habits, Chiba-san?"Naru asked. There must be some kind of reason Mamoru was listing these characteristics.

Mamoru nodded to himself finally. He turned to look at the group of people curiously watching him go through his thought process. He cleared his throat, "Well, growing up I knew this boy who had very similar symptoms that Usagi has as far as academics go. He wasn't dumb or stupid, he just had a pretty short attention span for things and had a lot of energy. He also had a habit of spelling things wrong and putting his numbers in the wrong order, kind of like how Usagi did in this test."

Everyone cautiously nodded following his story.

Mamoru finally turned to Usagi to look directly at her. "Usagi-chan, has your family ever gotten you tested for ADD or maybe a learning disability?"

Usagi looked confused and horrified at the same time, "Wha-what?!" she squeaked. "So I might be even worse off than being stupid?! I'm disabled?!" she began to whine.

Mamoru shook his head, but it was Naru who replied. "It's not like that Usa-chan," she chided. "You remember how I was telling you how my little brother has been seeing a specialist because he's having a hard time learning how to speak properly?" Usagi nodded. "It's a little similar to that. It doesn't mean you're stupid. It just means that you might have to learn things differently than how they teach things at school."

"Learning disabilities are actually not as uncommon as you think, Usagi-chan," Melvin added. "Most people don't even realize that they have a learning disability, but being able to identify it will mean that we'll be able to help you learn things better."

Motoki, went up to the blonde putting his arm protectively around her, "If it means that in the long run you'll be happier, maybe it's something you should consider getting tested for it." He spoke softly so that only Usagi could hear him, "I know how frustrated and sad you've been with school since your teachers have been giving you such a hard time. If we can figure out the right way for you to learn things, you can prove to all your teachers wrong."

His sincerity about wanting her to be happy touched her heart and Usagi found herself nodding to Motoki, "Thank you Motoki-oniisan, everyone," she said looking around at her friends and newly acquired friend. "It means a lot for all of you to want the best for me," tears welled up anew in her eyes. Usagi then turned to Mamoru, "Thank you, Chiba-san, for telling me about this. I'm sorry I misunderstood you at first."

"Please, Usagi-chan, call me Mamrou," Mamoru smiled at the young teen. "It was no problem. I just hope that I helped."

...

Usagi took this new information about the possibility of a learning disability with her home as well as Naru, who had a better understanding of how these disabilities worked. The two sat down with Usagi's family and explained Mamoru's theory.

Usagi's parents were very receptive to the idea of getting her tested for a learning disability because they knew that could be the only reason she was struggling so much with school. The last parent-teacher meeting they had gone to was very frustrating for them both as Usagi's homeroom teacher had basically told them that she thought Usagi was a lost cause. Usagi had snorted when they told her about their meeting saying how Haruna-sensi only cared about when her next date would be and tormenting her for being almost late to school almost everyday. Usagi emphasized that ALMOST late, isn't late; almost was only supposed to count during horseshoes and hand grenades, right?! Her parents had to laugh at that.

The next day, Ikuko called Usagi out of school and they went to go get her tested with a specialist. It turned out that Usagi had all the classic symptoms of someone with dyslexia.

It was both a shock and a relief to find out what had been impeding Usagi's education. The specialist was able to talk to Ikuko and Usagi about what it meant to be dyslexic and what methods she could use to over come her dyslexia at school.

The family talked it over that night and they decided to do some more research about Usagi's condition. For the time being she was going to try the exercises the specialist recommended and Ikuko would be speaking with Usagi's school principal to see if her school would accommodate a girl with a learning disability.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Thank you to all my new followers and my reviewers!

* * *

Over the next few weeks Usagi struggled with all of her new responsibilities and her schoolwork. While she was excelling at her fighting and self-defense classes; she was still struggling with her scholastic responsibilities. The principal of her school seemed all on board with changing the curriculum to account for students with learning disabilities, but her teacher, Haruna-sensei was being a little more than difficult.

It was during that those first few weeks that Usagi and Luna were able to discover Sailor Mercury. Usagi had gotten an afternoon alert about the Negaverse trying to steal energy via a cram school, which Usagi thought was totally superfluous. Cram students only ever spent the time studying, what kind of energy did they have?

Anyway, Usagi had successfully been able to dodge the enemy's attacks and Tuxedo Mask was able to distract the monster enough for Luna to get the transformation pen to Ami. With the revival of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon was able to dust the enemy and restore the energy to the cram students.

That night was a long one and had been spent mostly filling in Sailor Mercury, also known as Ami Mizuno about the Silver Millennium and telling her about the enemy. Luna wanted to prove to herself and to the Sailor Scouts that she was a good advisor to them. Usagi smiled at her with pride after the long talk.

….

Ami Mizuno, Usagi had learned was the new genius student from her school. She was the daughter of a famous doctor who had just transferred to Juuban Hospital for work, bringing along her daughter to Juuban with her.

Ami was a quiet, studious girl whom everyone thought just wanted to be left alone. Ami was also incredibly shy which attributed to her loner demeanor. After finding out she was Sailor Mercury, Usagi welcomed Ami warmly and apologized for not befriending her earlier in school. (Turns out that Ami was so quiet that Usagi didn't even realize that they were in the same class.)

Usagi felt a kind of kinship with Ami. She felt a cool calm aura emanating from the shy girl and she knew that they would eventually become great friends.

For Ami, Usagi was a breath of fresh air. She didn't seem to be intimidated by her scholastic achievements and didn't snub her for them either. She had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea of talking cats and magical planetary powers, but she couldn't deny the proof in front her eyes.

What convinced her was when Luna had presented her with her compact computer and digital visor. As soon as Ami donned the visor and turned on the computer, strange symbols ran across the screen of the visor. Symbols she had never seen before, but somehow understood.

Quietly, she read the words filling up her vision. Her eyes filled with tears and she believed. She swore herself to protecting their planet and the people on it. She knew it would take sometime for the whole reality of becoming a Sailor Scout to sink in, but in the meantime, she knew she was fulfilling her destiny.

….

Weeks passed with battles becoming more frequent for Sailor Moon and the newly acquired Sailor Mercury. The two girls had minimum contact with Tuxedo Kamen, but they both acknowledged that his sporadic intervention was lifesaving. Usagi felt herself becoming stronger and more confident in her fighting abilities; her self-defense and kung fu training becoming more second nature to her. She didn't find herself in positions that required saving so Tuxedo Mask was able to help move the battles along faster rather than having to keep an eye out for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

The morning after a particularly late battle the night before, Usagi had an even harder time getting up and ready for school. She was most definitely late for school that day, and that was the opening that Haruna-sensei had been looking for to take some aggravation out on the always almost tardy teen.

Usagi had opened the door to the classroom with an apology on her lips, but before she could even open the door all the way a cold voice from Haruna-sensei stopped her mid-door opening.

"You can just turn around and stay in the hallway, Usagi," was the clipped comment.

"But… but sensei, I haven't been late to school in weeks," Usagi pleaded. She could never understand why Haruna-sensi was always so mean to her.

Haruna scoffed at the teen at the door and led her outside of the classroom. She turned to the blonde and said in a rough whisper, "You're a disgrace as a student! You're almost always late. What kind of life do you lead that you're always running everywhere late? It's a joke that you use the excuse that you have a learning disability for your lack of intelligence!" the teacher's voice dripped with malice, no longer a whisper. Haruna turned on her heels and slid the door behind her hard.

Usagi turned with tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. She couldn't understand what was happening. She was trying so hard to be a better student; her grades were even slowly getting better! She couldn't stand it and turned and ran down the hallway.

Inside the classroom an awkward silence overcame the classroom; they had all heard everything. Everyone knew that Haruna-sensei was always a bit of a grouch, but she had never lashed out at a student before; Usagi hadn't warranted that kind of reaction from their teacher.

Makoto Kino was aghast at their homeroom teacher's behavior. She had met Usagi a few weeks ago and had grown fond of the bubbly blonde; Usagi had come up to her without fear from the rumors running around about her and quickly befriended the tall brunette. Makoto could tell that Usagi was a good girl and was trying so earnestly to meet all of her teachers' expectations. The sense of injustice welled up within her and before she could even think about it she blurted out the words, "You didn't have to be such a bitch about it."

The classroom collectively inhaled sharply. Talk about adding fuel to the fire. Haruna turned to the class amazon. The girl lived up to the title. Makoto towered over the girls and most of the boys; rumor was that she was part of gang and was kicked out of her last school for fighting. Though Haruna would never admit it out loud, Makoto terrified her. The girl was too out of control and Haruna did not like being out of control. She had a hard enough of a time with her personal life.

The class watched waiting to see how Haruna-sensei would react. Makoto's eyes faced the teacher challenging her to say the wrong thing to her. She wasn't as meek as Usagi and would not let some teacher talk down to her.

Haruna knew she needed to avoid a confrontation with the girl and just lifter her arm towards the door pointing with a well-manicured finger, "Principal's office. Now."

Makoto snorted in disgust and stood up at her full height and stomped out of the classroom into the hallway.

….

Makoto was on her way to the principal's office when she passed by the school garden where Usagi was pacing amongst the flowerbeds. Makoto walked up slowly to the girl, but not quietly. She had actually expected Usagi to be crying amongst the flowers and was proud to see that the blonde wasn't succumbing to tears.

"Usagi…" she called out.

Usagi didn't even look up, "I don't even know what I did to deserve that!" she growled.

"It's because you didn't do anything to deserve it!" Makoto replied vehemently to her new friend. She sat down on a bench to watch Usagi pace. "Don't let that lonely, wicked hag get you down!"

"It's so unfair!" Usagi yelled, collapsing onto the bench next to Makoto. "I'm so frustrated I could cry!"

Makoto nodded, she understood where Usagi was coming from, that feeling of injustice to the point where tears fill your eyes. Of course, Makoto preferred to let the frustrations out through physical violence, but Usagi didn't seem to be that kind of girl. Tears of frustration were better than tears of sadness. At least she wasn't letting the mean words get to her, but instead saw the cruelty and reacted indignantly to it.

Usagi finally got a good look at the girl sitting next to her, "Why are you out here?" she finally asked.

"I got kicked out of the classroom for calling Haruna a bitch," Makoto replied with a smirk.

That got Usagi to crack a smile, "You didn't!"

Makoto laughed, "I honestly didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it was out before I could even think about it." She shook her head. "But for once I'm glad I'm being sent to the principal's office. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind about how Haruna treated you." Makoto's fists clenched in anger. "No teacher should EVER treat a student that way."

Usagi was touched at Makoto's reaction.

Makoto turned to look at Usagi, "Why don't you come with me, and we can both complain about Haruna? It'll be better to do it together before she gets the chance to tell him another story for why we were kicked out of class."

Usagi knew Makoto was right. It felt nice every once in awhile to have someone advocate for her. A thought occurred to Usagi and she smirked at Makoto, "Let's do it, but first I need to make a phone call."

A phone call later Usagi, Makoto and Ikuko were seated inside the principal's office. Usagi had decided to utilize the cell phone that her parents had given her (for emergencies) and told her mother about how she had been unjustifiably kicked out of the classroom. Not even twenty minutes later and Ikuko was at the school seething.

Makoto and Usagi smiled smugly to themselves seeing at how outraged Ikuko was; the mama bear had been provoked.

Usagi had told her story of how Haruna had expelled her from the classroom and the vicious words that she spat at the teen. Makoto vouched for Usagi at the exact verbiage that Haruna had used and added that everyone in the classroom had heard what the teacher had said and would probably vouch for Usagi as well. Makoto also relayed her reaction to the teacher and apologized to the principal for using harsh language.

Now sitting in front of the principal with the commanding presence of a queen on her throne, Ikuko confronted the school principal, her blue eyes glinting like steel. "So please correct me if I'm wrong," she stated calmly, her voice icy. "This homeroom teacher not only kicked my daughter out of the classroom with no justifiable reason, but she has also been persecuting my daughter about her grades while at the same time impeding with her learning process by not believing that she has a learning disorder. AND on top of that ridiculed and belittled her pretty much in front of her classmates. Am I missing anything?"

The principal of Juuban Junior High was a decent man. He was proud of his work in providing a safe and educational institution for the youth of Juuban; he was used to unsavory situations that would sometimes arise in his field of work. Usually though, it was the parents that needed the reality check to how their children were doing in school; not the other way around.

He had had complaints about Haruna-sensei before and she had been given multiple warnings about her behavior towards the students and how she was not supposed to be letting her personal life affect her teaching. Clearly, the warnings were not enough. Maybe if the woman stopped trying so hard she would be able to find a husband and stop tormenting the students.

The principal winced, as he had never had to deal with as a protective mother as Ikuko Tsukino. Granted, he totally agreed with Ikuko; there was no reason for Haruna to be treating anyone in the manner that she had treated Usagi.

"Tsukino-san, I am truly very sorry for how Haruna-sensei has treated Usagi-san. No teacher has ever been given the right to treat anyone, much less the students in any kind of disrespectful manner," with this the principal stood up from his desk and bowed low to the group of women in front of him, "On behalf of Juuban Junior High, I apologize for the disrespect and insult that our teacher has shown you and your family with. It will be dealt with appropriately. I promise you."

Ikuko was hardly pacified. She had enough of sending her precious daughter through such a flawed school system. From preschool right up to Junior High, it just seemed that the public school system in their area was just not good enough. Not to say that there weren't excellent teachers, but teachers like Haruna gave them all a bad name.

Over the past few weeks Ikuko had been educating herself on home schooling and doing research on the intelligence and success rate of those who were home schooled compared to other young people who went to either a public or private schools. From her research, she felt like she could do a good job in helping Usagi continue with her education at home.

Usagi had been out late because of her evening battle, and Ikuko knew it was almost unfair to make her go to school so early that day, but as she had reminded Usagi, she had been the one who wanted to stay in school. But in light of recent events, Ikuko had had enough.

She informed the principal that she would be taking Usgai home for the rest of the day. Seeing that Usagi was with her new friend, she also asked the principal to excuse Makoto for the day and offered to take the girls out for lunch.

The trio of women spent the rest of the afternoon having fun at lunch and then they took a walk at the park and relaxed with ice cream. Ikuko liked to know who her daughter's friends were and it was a good opportunity for her to find out more about Makoto, whom she knew Usagi had just recently become friends with.

* * *

And there you have it! Please leave a review! It's always nice to know if people are enjoying this story!

And I do have a confession, I haven't been able to write as much as I'm all of a sudden dm'ing two dnd campaigns at once. So I will try my hardest to make sure I update every week, but the chapters might be a little shorter than usual.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Extended chapter because I wanted to include the second part and dedicate it to my new, but dear friend Sam. Geekly brother born from the twitterverse- Thank you so much for your support and spreading positivity and all around awesome vibes. Befriending people like you is what restores my faith in humanity a little in this crazy world we live in. This is one is for you.

Sappy stuff aside, thank you all for your follows and reviews! This is literally up to where I've written and I usually try to sit on chapters for a couple of weeks before posting them to think through plot stuff, but heck, I don't want to lose tracking on this story, so on with the show!

* * *

That evening the Tsukino family had a family meeting about what had transpired at Usagi's school that day. Needless to say, both Kenji and Shingo were outraged. It was amusing to Ikuko and Usagi to see the men of the family reacting in the same way. Like father, like son. After the initial outrage the family came to the matter at hand.

"I know that you said you wanted to continue studying at school Usgai, " Ikuko commented to her daughter, "but can I ask you to reconsider with what happened today at your school?"

"What?! Usagi gets to quit school?! No fair! I want to quit school too!" exclaimed Shingo.

Kenji interjected, "No Shingo, Usagi isn't quitting school." He continued to explain, "She'll just continue to study here at home. And no, you cannot quit school."

Shingo pouted in this seat while ruminating the pros and cons of homeschooling.

"Homeschooling?" Usagi asked. She was torn. She also had enough of Haruna Sensei's unfair treatment of her, but at the same time, she didn't want to miss out on her middle school experiences.

Luna, who had been perching on the windowsill, spoke up softly, "There is also Sailor Moon to consider here, Usagi." Luna could see both side of the argument. She wanted Usagi to continue living a normal girl's life, but having the freedom of home schooling would also be easier on the teen regarding Sailor Moon.

"We would be able to work your studying schedule around your Sailor Moon duties, as well as focus on a teaching method that will help you learn better," Ikuko added. "If it doesn't work out, we can also come up with other alternatives. We can keep trying new things until something works out best for you."

In the moment of silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts, beeping came from Luna's collar. The computers had detected a Negaverse disturbance. Usagi, forgetting all about the conversation at hand pulled out her communicator and contacted Sailor Mercury as she stood up from the table.

"Mercury here," came Ami's soft voice over the communicator.

"We've got a disturbance," Usagi said. "Can you locate it?"

"It's in the shopping district," Ami stated, "By wedding row."

"Can you make it?" Usagi asked.

"I'm on my way out the door," was the reply.

"I'll see you in the side alleyway by the big bridal shop," Usagi responded. She turned off her communicator and turned to Luna, "Let's go Luna."

They had decided as team that Luna should be present at the fights. She wasn't equipped to help the Scouts do battle, but she was a pair of eyes from the highest vantage point that could give them tactical advice during the battles, as well as give them moral support. It made the girls feel more confident in their fighting and it helped Luna understand their battle tactics as well observe the enemy.

Luna jumped into Usagi's backpack as she turned to her family looking at her with a mixture of concern and pride.

"Be safe, Usagi." Ikuko said.

Usagi saluted quickly to her family and ran out the door.

"I'll never get used to her running out like that," Kenji said quietly.

"All that matters is that she comes back," Ikuko responded.

….

Meanwhile in the shopping district, Makoto had been out on an evening walk.

Makoto Kino was new to Juuban. She had moved to the quieter city a few weeks ago and transferred to Juuban Middle School. Makoto, for lack of a better word, was an orphan. She had lost her parents at a young age and was passed from home to home within the system. After a particularly rough home where alcohol and abuse was involved, she was granted her independence and set out living on her own with a monthly pension from the government. She also had a meager allowance from her inheritance from her parents that would be granted to her in full on her eighteenth birthday.

That evening Makoto was having a hard time sleeping after the commotion from the day and decided that a long walk was in order to use up some energy. On her late night window-shopping walk, she found herself in the awkward situation of a Negaverse attack.

Rumors had been buzzing around about weddings being canceled because of grooms disappearing. Makoto didn't think she'd be the one of find out why. In the middle of Wedding Row in the shopping district she came across a man dressed as a groom following a strange figure dressed in white.

As a romantic at heart, Makoto's anger flared at the strange white figure and she jumped in to help the man from giving himself up. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Luna got to the scene in time to see Makoto getting attacked by the figure in white, which turned out to be a Negaverse monster.

Makoto roared in anger at the attack and a rush of emotions flooded her. The injustice, the frustration of being helpless against this kind of bad guy, and her overwhelming anger at life in general overcame her senses and unbeknownst to her, the air around her started to crackle.

Luna recognizing the aura of sizzling air rushed out to give Makoto her transformation pen. With the pen in her hand, Makoto was able to transform into Sailor Jupiter and with the backup of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, they were able to defeat the monster and make sure that the grooms she had been hording were alive and well.

At the end of the battle the three girls looked at each other. Luna looked on contentedly at finding yet another Sailor Scout. As previously discussed, Sailor Moon welcomed Sailor Jupiter, asking if she would be able to follow them to talk in a more private location.

It was another late night getting to know the new member of the Sailor Scouts. Both Usagi and Ami were pleasantly surprised that their teammate was their new friend Makoto. Makoto in return was stunned speechless that these seemingly normal girls were actually super heroines.

They brought Makoto up to speed on the Negaverse situation and gave her her communicator. They decided to break for the evening as it was very late. It was a good thing that it was a Friday and that they didn't have school the next day. They exchanged numbers with Makoto and scheduled their next meeting tomorrow for an extended update on the situation.

….

Usagi woke up late the next morning. Over the course of the weeks, she found that she was getting less sore upon waking up the next day from a battle. She sent a prayer of thanks to her kung fu instructor for helping her become more fit for the battle lifestyle.

Usagi's instructor was actually impressed at the dedication and improvement of his young blonde student. He didn't actually think that the young teen would be as committed as she was. She was young and still growing into her body, which accounted for her clumsiness and her tendency to leap before she looked contributed to that factor. In the months that Usagi started training with him, her movements became more refined and graceful. She was very fast and learning to control her movements made her a very skilled fighter.

As she lay in bed she thought over the conversation she had with her family the night before. She was torn. She felt like her mother had a point about homeschooling. She wasn't learning anything with Haruna and the possibility of an attack during school hours worried her. Would she be able to leave school? What would the scholastic repercussions be? What if she couldn't get out of school? What would happen to the people that the monsters attacked? That thought alone made her shiver. She knew that the right thing to continue her education through homeschooling. It just made more sense that way, but she was still torn.

When push came to shove, what she was most worried about in quitting school was losing touch with her friends and missing out on a carefree middle school life. She knew she had to protect the people of Earth, but she was still also just a fourteen-year-old girl; she still wanted to have fun too.

Rolling over, she reached down under her bed to pull out an old-school pink rotary phone. She and Naru had gotten matching phones when they had been granted the permission to put phones into their rooms to call each other as young girls normally do with their best friends.

The phone rang three times before a perky yet annoyed Naru picked up the phone.

"It's about time you called!" came her scolding voice over the phone. "The entire class was talking about how Haruna kicked you and that tall girl out of your classroom and neither of you came back to class! You didn't leave school to join a gang, did you?!

Usagi sighed, she knew she should have called her best friend earlier. She did leave school for the day. "I'm sorry Naru-chan. It had been a hectic day."

The friendship that Usagi and Naru had was the kind of friendship that grew from infancy. They had become fast friends as soon as she had been adopted and through the years they came to understand each other like sisters. Inflections in their voices, looks and even the difference in their breathing patterns could alert the other of what was up.

With that, once Naru heard the sigh and knew that things must have been serious. "Usa-chan, what's wrong?"

Usagi looked up at the ceiling of her room chewing on her bottom lip. She knew her identity as Sailor Moon had to be kept a secret, but Naru was her best friend. She was practically family.

"Naru-chan," she said, "Do you want to grab lunch and maybe do some karaoke?"

After a moment of serious silence Naru replied, "Of course. I'll see you at the usual spot in an hour."

Usagi had said the code word. 'Karaoke.' Growing up the two girls never called it the complicated 'k' word, so when they wanted to go to karaoke, they called it singing. It was always 'Let's go singing.' As they grew older, going for 'karaoke' became their code phrase for 'I have something serious to talk to you about privately.'

The phrase had only been used twice before in their friendship. The first time was when Naru told Usagi about her parent's divorce, and the second time was when Usagi confessed to Naru that she was failing some of her classes and that she didn't know how to face her parents. It was their highest level of seriousness in their friendship.

After letting her parents know she was going to meet with Naru for a little, Usagi left home and walked to the near-by karaoke bar. Her mind weighed back and forth on what to tell Naru, but when she approached her best friend, and Naru turned to her and gave her one of those 'everything is going to be okay hugs.'

Usagi soaked up the warmth of her best friend. They made small talk as they booked an hour in a private karaoke room and ordered snacks and some tea before settling down to discuss what was on Usagi's mind.

On the way over, Usagi came to the realization that what she needed was understanding from her best friend. She needed Naru to understand why she was leaving school and why she had been so distant as of late. She knew that she hadn't been a very good friend, what with attacks happening more often, and her extracurricular activities in self-defense and trying to get her grades up.

But all of that didn't matter because Naru was her best friend. She deserved to know. Usgai knew that she was becoming fast friends with both Ami and Makoto, but neither of them were her best friend.

Naru let Usagi's mind wander over her thoughts as she sipped her tea slowly. She had noticed a change in Usagi. She noticed little things, like Usagi being a less clumsy and doing better in school. She was proud of her friend for these accomplishments. But she also noticed that Usagi was becoming more distant. They didn't hang out or talk as often. It made Naru sad to see her best friend grow apart from her. She hoped this talk would rekindle their closeness.

Usagi finally looked into her best friend's eyes. She saw love and understanding. No matter how bad of a friend she was, Naru was there for her. Usagi felt like she didn't deserve her friendship. It was time to come clean.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Usagi opened up to Naru. She first explained what had happened the previous day with Haruna-sensei and that her mom had picked up her and Makoto after scolding the principal. She then explained that her parents were thinking of taking her out of school to be home schooled instead.

Naru was aghast at Haruna-sensei's actions and even more horrified at the idea of Usagi being pulled out of school.

Before she could exclaim her horror, Usagi interrupted her. She didn't want Naru to hate her. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but if push came to shove, she would rather lose Naru and still be able to protect her than Naru falling at the hands of the Negaverse. Memories of that first fight still haunted Usagi, and she never wanted Naru to even be in that situation ever again.

"Remember that terrible nightmare when the Negaverse took your mom hostage and locked her up in the basement of Osa-p, and you got attacked by that monster that was posing as your mother?" Usagi asked.

Naru nodded, her mind going back to that terrible day. She had actually thought that she was going to die. But something in what Usagi had said made her pause. She hadn't told anyone that her mother was locked up in the basement of the store. The only person who knew that information was Sailor Moon, because she was there to help revive Naru's mom.

Naru looked at Usagi, her brows furrowed as if trying to piece two facts together that were just out of reach. "Usa-chan, how did you know that my mom was locked up?"

"Naru-chan, I love you. You're my best friend but something has happened in my life that I haven't shared with you yet." Usagi stood up and started to pace in the karaoke room. "I was sworn to secrecy, but I can't keep this a secret from you; and it definitely effects why I'm going to pull out of school."

Naru's eyes widened, trying to process everything her friend was saying. It seemed so strange, like a mist was clouding her thoughts and everything just started to seem a little fuzzy in her brain.

"Naru-chan, the reason I know about your mom, was because I was there. I helped you wake her up, and pull her out of the basement." Usagi sat back down next to her friend and took her hand into her own and spoke to her earnestly, "I know all of this stuff because I am Sailor Moon."

The fogginess in Naru's mind lifted and as her thoughts came together she could all of a sudden see the similarities between her best friend and super heroine. How did she not notice before?! But before all the other things in her mind processed, she thought of one thing. Usagi had to come her to save her. Her best friend, whom she had known to be a bit of a crybaby, a little over self indulgent with a heart of gold, came to save her.

Naru threw her arms around Usagi and sobbed, "It was you?! Oh kami, thank you!"

Usagi wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but she hugged Naru back, both girls succumbing to tears. They talked over each other for a few moments with tears streaming down their faces, but they eventually were able to compose themselves.

Usagi explained everything, how Luna had found her, how she, as Sailor Moon uses glamour magic to protect her identity and how the attacks were becoming more frequent. She didn't mention Sailor Mercury or Tuxedo Mask, as she felt that it was none of her business giving out information about the two other heroes that helped her out daily.

"But yeah, that's one of the main reasons why I'm going to be leaving school; but I had to explain to you because, you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you," explained Usagi.

"Oh Usa. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this." Naru was a simple girl, but she was quick and put together the facts quickly enough. Knowing that her best friend was the heroine that the city had been talking about already aroused a sense of concern and pride. "You won't lose me. Not ever. We're going to be friends forever."

"Thank you for hearing me out, and for believing me." Usagi said earnestly.

Naru leaned forward on her elbows, "So tell me, what's it like? Being a super hero in that super short skirt. Your dad must Love that."

Usagi laughed. Her father was definitely Not a fan of her scout uniform. She told Naru of her heightened powers, but mostly, she told her of her concern and fear for everyone. She was very afraid of not being fast enough and someone dying because she wasn't good enough. It was bad enough having had Haruna on her tail, but this fear surpassed that. Understandably. No one would die if Usagi failed math. Being a Sailor Scout was an entirely different matter.

"I know I'm just a powerless civilian, but I'm here for you for anything that you need, Usa," Naru said.

Usagi's eyes softened and filled with tears again, "Being able to share this with my best friend is all I need, Naru-chan. Thank you."

* * *

End Scene. Thank you so much for reading. From here on in, I'm going to be changing a lot of things so if you're die hard for canon, you are NOT going to like me. Please leave a review if you can. It helps motivate and gives me a sense of how readers feel.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Hello all! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but thank you for being patient and sticking with me for the next chapter! I struggled a little with the direction, but I finally found something that I like! Gonna go straight to plaid with addressing discrepancies from the manga and anime that I disliked (extra kudos if you understand the reference.)

I want to spare a moment for everyone who wrote reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! Your constant support reminded me that I do have readers for this story and it helped inspire me to write this chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Now that Usagi had a clear conscience and a calm mind about what she was going to do about school, it was time to meet with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. It was about time they had a scout meeting to talk over everything that was going on.

Usagi bid farewell to Naru and headed on her way to the Crown where she was supposed to meet up with Ami and Makoto. Looking down at her watch she grimaced and realized that she would have to hurry in order to make it on time. It was time for Usagi to crank up the speed. As she picked up her pace into a run she almost paused mid stride in front of some steps leading up to a Shinto Temple. She shook her head and continued to run, not wanting to be late for her meeting. The aura around the shrine gave her pause, but that was something she would need to keep in the back of her mind for now.

Reaching her destination, not feeling even a little winded, Usagi saw that Ami and Makoto were waiting for her in front of the arcade. They waved to her as she approached. She greeted them cheerfully with a big smile on her face as she started to lead them to her house.

They had decided the night before that the best place to hold their meeting for the time being was at Usagi's house as it afforded them privacy and a place where they could communicate freely with Luna. The girls planned for a sleepover as they were unsure how long the meeting would take place. It was a good way for the three of them to bond. Usagi also knew that her mom would want to be updated on their new comrade as well as to help mediate any confusions should they arise.

The girls chatted animatedly about school and life on the walk to Usagi's house. The growing friendship between them was recognizable and they all wanted to build a positive relationship seeing as they would be 'working' with each other.

Usagi showed them into her house where they were greeted by both Ikuko and Luna. Ikuko had snacks ready for them in the kitchen where their meeting would take place. The girls and Luna sat around the breakfast table while Ikuko puttered around the kitchen making dinner while keeping one ear in the meeting. Luna felt the pressure, as she knew that Ikuko would be looking to make sure that she acted like the guardian she said she would be.

Luna felt like she had come a long way from her first interaction with the Tsukino family, and she was grateful for how things turned out. She saw how hard Usagi pushed herself on a daily basis with the responsibilities that she had put on her shoulders and was grateful that the young teen was taking the role as a Sailor Scout seriously, but at the same time was living her life as a teenager. Having the open communication with Usagi and her family gave her better insight on how to communicate her perspective and ideas to the human family. Being present at the fights also encouraged the girls as well as gave Luna some understanding of how the fights progressed and their strategy. As their group got bigger, Luna thought it was time for them to start practicing and fighting as a team for more cohesion.

The chitchat and the welcomes and introductions were out of the way and Luna brought her attention back to the table. As the advisor of the Sailor Scouts, she took it upon herself to start the meeting.

"I want to thank all of you for being able to make it to this meeting today and for having done a wonderful job so far at fighting the Negaverse," Luna began. Her words were met with smiles and nods. "I want to formally welcome Sailor Jupiter into our group and say that it is a pleasure to add you as a Sailor Scout."

At her words, Makoto blushed and bowed her head. She had been nervous about the meeting. Growing up as an orphan with a less than calm temper made her bad at making and retaining friends. She was excited at the prospect of having new friends, but the magnitude of how serious the Negaverse problem was had just started to dawn on her.

Luna continued, "So this is our first formal Sailor Scout meeting; I know that you all have plenty of questions and before I answer them, I would like to give you a little background on myself and my function as the Sailor Scouts' advisor. It may answer some questions you have already." The girls nodded, curiosity in their eyes. Truth be told, they were all curious about the talking feline, though they were a little shy to ask such personal questions of the mature cat.

"I want to start by admitting that since I was woken, I have been unable to recall all of my memories," Luna said with a frustrated sigh. "What I do know, is that I, in another life, was the chosen representative from the Planet Mau to act as the royal advisor to the late Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom." Usagi nodded as she recalled the story that Luna had told her and her family when they had first met.

"My mission is to find the Sailor Scouts and activate the sleeping powers within them to fight against the Negaverse. About a thousand years ago a terrible power started a war against this Sol System leading to the end of the Silver Millennium and the destruction of all life on all the planets in this system besides Earth. Back then the leader of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity, used her powers to imprison the great evil," Luna said soberly. "Somehow this evil has managed to escape and is out to destroy Earth." Luna looked at each girl sitting around the table with her scarlet eyes. "It is up to you, the Sailor Scouts to prevent the destruction of this planet. That is our objective and I will do everything in my power to help you achieve that."

Luna reflected for a moment before continuing, "I know that this seems like an impossible mission for several teenagers to accomplish, but just know that the Sailor Scouts are elite fighters from the Silver Millennium. As the reincarnations of those scouts you inherently have the skills that they had. It is just a matter of unlocking the power within each of you." Luna smiled as she looked at Ami and Makoto, "It is possible that memories from your past life will start to resurface as well, to give you more insight on who you were in your past lives. But let me just add that you all were incredible women with strength, power and fortitude and though you may not be exactly the same as you were in the past, I'm sure you can be just as impressive as your past counterparts."

Luna turned to look at Usagi, whom she was still confused by. She had meditated on it for a very long time since she had met the bubbly teen. Through her meditations she was able to recall several things from her past life and Sailor Moon was not amongst her memories. She didn't know what to tell Usagi about this information. Usagi blinked her clear sky blue eyes at Luna. Those eyes. Luna felt like she had seen those eyes before; they held hope and a love for life that she felt like she had only seen in one person. But who? Whose eyes did they belong to? Luna shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It would eventually come back to her; it was just a matter of time. Until then, Sailor Moon was an asset to the group and her power seemed as strong, if not stronger than the other scouts.

The girls let Luna's words sink in. She turned to them and asked, "Questions?"

Ami spoke up in her quiet voice, "I do have many questions, but there is also something I wanted to share with you all that might also give us some clarity on the situation." She at this point opened up her Mercurian visor and mini computer. With her visor on, she continued to address Luna, "I don't know if you knew this when you gave me my visor and computer, but the past Sailor Mercury had left a message on this very computer for her future counterpart."

Everyone in the room gasped. Luna had no idea. The Sailor Scout items that she had were in her subspace pocket, and she had never thought to go through any of the items, as they did not belong to her.

Usagi was the one that asked, "What did she say?"

Ami looked at Usagi thoughtfully before looking down to read the words out loud from her past self. "Princess Amelia, Sailor Mercury, elite warrior, guardian and friend of the Moon Princess. If you are reading this, then it means that we, as the Sailor Scouts are rising again. I know you- as you know me. You need proof of this reality. If you are indeed my reincarnation, all the proof you need is in your dreams. The rolling icy waves of our home planet beckon you, as they do me. Trust your instincts, Amelia, and trust your fellow scouts. Find the princess, she is the key. Protect her at all cost. Tell Luna or Artemis to use their mind meld. It will unlock the questions you need answered."

Luna, Makoto and Usagi sat stunned at Ami's words. Leave it to the former Sailor Mercury to brilliantly albeit disturbingly leave a message for her future self.

"What is the mind meld?" asked Makoto.

Luna sat straight and thought hard. She didn't know why it didn't occur to her to use her mind meld. It was as if her memories of that particular power were blocked, it was very curious and frustrating. The Luna mind meld was obviously the fastest and easiest way to unlocking the girls' memories. She turned to Makoto, "It is a special power I was granted when made the advisor to Queen Selenity. I have the power to help your mind unlock memories as well as alter them."

The three Sailor Scouts looked at each other, and Usagi spoke up, "Well, since we're all here, can you use it on all of us now to help us unlock our memories, Luna?"

"I don't see why not, though it might be best to do it in the living room," Luna replied.

In the living room the girls sat comfortably on the couch. Luna sat on the coffee table in front of the girls facing them. She told them to relax. As they relaxed in their seats the gold crescent mark on Luna's forehead started to glow. The girls were transfixed on the glowing mark. As Luna's mark began to glow brighter and brighter the girls' eyes began to droop. They simultaneously fell back onto the couch unconscious.

Ikuko had been watching from the doorway in concern, "Do you think it will work?" she asked Luna.

Luna turned to face Usagi's mother, "I believe it will. It will be interesting to see what they will remember." She added thoughtfully, "It is a shame that I cannot use it on myself and my own memories."

Ikuko nodded in agreement, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for them," she replied turning back to finish making dinner.

...

Makoto and Ami roused back into consciousness within moments of each other. Their feelings reeled as they tried to sort through the emotions and memories. It was just so much information to take all in at once, but the feeling of completion in their souls was worth it. Destiny had presented them with the answers they had been looking for, and they accepted the terms with open arms.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Luna who was rousing herself from her curled up ball on the coffee table.

They looked at Luna, "How long were we out?" asked Ami, seeing as the sky seemed much darker than before outside the window.

"Only for an hour or so," replied Luna. "How do you feel?" She was anxious to hear what they remembered, and also alarmed that Usagi showed no signs of stirring.

Makoto and Ami looked at each other and then at Luna. "I feel better than ever," Makoto replied honestly. "I've been adrift for so long. It's nice to know where I came from and to have a purpose in life."

Ami nodded and glanced over at Usagi who was still passed out. "Um, Luna, I did have a question for you," she asked quietly.

Luna nodded and turned her attention to Ami.

"Is Usagi the Moon Princess? The message that the former Sailor Mercury left in my computer had said that she was the key, and unless my memories that were unlocked were altered, there was no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium." Ami stated seriously.

Luna's mind blanked.

She came to with Makoto shaking her shoulder gently. "Luna? Luna? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out for some reason," Luna replied, her mind all of a sudden dizzy.

Ami looked thoughtfully at her feline guardian. "I think that some of your memories regarding the past have been suppressed for one reason or another, Luna."

"That might be very possible, Ami," Luna replied. "My mind is having difficulty even thinking past Queen Selenity and it blanked totally thinking about the Moon Princess, but you might be right. I don't recall a Sailor Moon, but what makes you think that she is Usagi?"

"Well, it makes the most sense Luna," Ami said. "I am Sailor Mercury and the former Princess Amelia of Mercury. Makoto is Sailor Jupiter and is the former Princess Mokusei of Jupiter." She looked up at Makoto who nodded along as she followed the train of thought. "It would stand to reason that Usagi, who is Sailor Moon is also the former Moon Princess, what was her name again? I can't quite recall it."

Makoto looked over at her new friend her own recent memories flooding back into her mind. She remembered. She knew without a doubt that the girl lying next to her was none other than her friend, her princess, "Serenity," she whispered. Luna and Ami turned to Makoto who was kneeling next to Usagi, pushing her hair out of her face, "Princess Serenity," Makoto said louder and clearer.

Princess Serenity. That name echoed through Luna's mind. Luna closed her eyes and in her memories, a young woman with bright blue eyes, as clear as a cloudless summer day opened and saw through her into her soul. Those eyes. They belonged to Princess Serenity. Ami was right. Usagi was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. How had she not recognized her? How did she not see it?! It was as if her own memories started to unlock one after the other.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I know it takes the story into a completely different direction, but honestly, I think it makes more sense this way. Please leave a review, and I hope to have another chapter posted soon!

xo


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

I know I suck. I was stuck, but here's a new chapter!

Thank you for everyone that has liked and reviewed!

tbh, I only pushed this chapter cuz someone left me a msg to encourage me to finish it. This one's for you, flaxj!

* * *

It was as if Luna was remembering a dream. Flashes of memories that highlighted her life, that she didn't remember, but knew that they were hers. Growing up in the Royal house of Mau, being chosen by Queen Selenity, receiving the Royal Moon Crest on her brow, and the sacrifice she made in order to accept the position.

She saw flashes of life on the Moon, a happy people with a benevolent queen. Young Sailor Scouts running though the castle chasing a young blonde princess with her hair streaming behind her, her eyes full of life and happiness. It filled Luna with warmth and joy to remember how wonderful the height of the Moon Kingdom had been.

Then Luna's memories started to flash dark. Meetings with the queen in despair, trying to unite their Solar System. Missives from Earth ignoring signs of a great Evil. Luna remembered that last day on the Moon. That memory of them all was the clearest.

The people of the Moon were at high alert. The prince of Earth brought news that the great evil was on it's way to the Moon. Luna was confused by this memory at first. Why was the Prince of the Earth on the Moon? He had no connection to the royal family. As the scene unfolded in front of her, she remembered. On the balcony, looking down at the darkening Earth, was Princess Serenity in the Earth Prince's arms. They were betrothed. The young Moon Princess and the Earth Prince were in love. It was hoped that their love would unite the Earth and the Silver Alliance, but the evil was too strong and their love worked against them all.

Luna remembered running with the Queen to the Prayer Room only to realize once they were there that the princess had not followed. Queen Selenity and Luna ran out of the protection of the prayer room and made it out to the gardens just in time to see Princess Serenity raise a sword over her head. Blood and dead bodies were everywhere. The Earth prince was on the ground, dead, with Princess Serenity plunging a sword towards her chest.

The Queen screamed in agony and anger and an explosion of white light came from both the queen and princess.

At that moment Usagi sat up with a gasp for breath. Her eyes were wide with tears streaming down her face.

"Serenity!" both Makoto and Ami exclaimed.

Usagi looked over at her friends for a moment, still not completely awake yet, still not completely Usagi yet. "Amelia? Mokusei?!" she sobbed forward pulling her friends into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she started crying. "I'm so glad I found you again!"

The commotion got the attention of the Tsukino family who were all in the kitchen getting the table ready for dinner. Shingo insinuated himself next to his sister for support as she composed herself as Ikuko and Kenji looked on in concern. Luna with the help of Ami and Makoto were able to fill the family in on some of the details of what happened after Luna used her mind meld on them. Basically how they had gotten their memories from their past lives back and how through those memories, they were able to recall who they were in their past lives as well as find out who the Moon Princess was.

At that last statement, they all turned to look at Usagi. She was holding Shingo's hand, tears finally subsiding. Sitting up straight, she turned to look at her parents. There was confidence and conviction emanating from her in a royal, almost holy way. "My name is Crown Princess Serenity of the house of the Goddess Celine heir to throne of the Silver Moon Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Selenity, the first of her name, holder of the Silver Crystal."

A cacophony of questions, comments and exclamations began to spill from everyone's lips. Who was Princess Serenity? What had happened after the final battle on the Moon? What was the Silver Crystal? Everyone's words overlapped each other chaotically.

Usagi deflated a little, "Please," she pleaded, "Could we discuss this some other time after we've all had the time to digest our memories?"

The girls nodded and Ikuko invited everyone to sit at the dinner table, as dinner was ready to be served. The rest of the evening was spent casually enjoying each other's company, the Tsukino's getting to know Usagi's new friends and fellow Sailor Scouts and the Scouts were able to get to know each other better.

They all spent the rest of the evening in Usagi's room gossiping about music, their classmates and just spending time as young teenage girls do normally at sleepovers with Luna supervising them.

Makoto confided in her two new friends that she had transferred schools because she had fallen for a senpai at her old school, but he rejected her and she overheard him saying terrible things about her to his friends. She was humiliated and couldn't stand to see him anymore, and that was why she transferred.

Ami and Usagi were shocked that boys could be so cruel. They confessed to Makoto that they didn't have much experience with love. They were aware of boys, but they both were so caught up with other things like school and friends, that they weren't romantically enlightened yet.

Usagi had flashes of the emotion from her past, remembering a dark haired prince and a mutual love for each other. It was an incredible feeling, to love someone as deeply as her past had loved this prince, but she felt detached from those emotions. She wasn't sure if it was because of the circumstance, or if because she was just younger, but she was not her past self. The fact that she was a Sailor Scout in this life proved that. She decided that she needed to sit down with Luna and have a discussion on her past life and her current one some point soon. Usagi shook her head and turned her attention back to her two new friends.

Ami also opened up telling Usagi and Makoto about how her parents were divorced and that she felt estranged from her father. She also told them how much she looked up to her mother.

Even thought they had just recently become friends, the bond that they shared felt like an echo in time; each girl was able to recall the same feelings of past sleepovers from another life. They smiled at each other knowingly as they said goodnight to each other and snuggled into their blankets.

All in all it was a very successful sleepover and the girls managed to feel much closer to each other by the time they woke up the next day.

….

As the girls woke up Sunday morning, Makoto declared that she would treat everyone by making breakfast. Of course Ikuko tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but Makoto was adamant. She shooed Ikuko out of the kitchen with Ami and Usagi to help her prep.

Makoto, unbeknownst to her new friends was an excellent cook and prepared a delicious breakfast of waffles, bacon and eggs and a fresh fruit salad. Ikuko was very impressed and teased Usagi that she should learn a thing or two from Makoto about how to work a kitchen.

Usagi, who was a disaster in the kitchen and burned water by boiling it, stuck her tongue out at her mom squealing, "As the champion of love and justice, I don't have time to learn how to boil water!" making everyone at the table laugh.

Makoto sat back watching her new found friends and the Tsukino's laugh and enjoy her home cooked meal. A sense of sadness as nostalgia shot through her. Having spent so much time alone, the normalcy of a fun breakfast meal with family felt very peculiar to her.

Luna quietly observed the tall, brash, but very gentle girl. She was trying to make the effort to be the best advisor to these girls that she could be; and being able to communicate with them openly was something she wanted to achieve. She made a mental note to talk to Makoto privately about how she was coping by herself. She could see the girls becoming her family, and she needed Makoto to know that she could lean on them for support.

Luna turned to look at Ami and also observed how the once painfully shy girl had started to open up and enjoy life with Usagi's friendship. She also made a mental note to talk to Ami about possibly informing her mother about her Sailor Scout status. After several discussions with Ikuko, it was clear to Luna that no parent would be okay with their child gallivanting around fighting evil, but if evil had to be fought, as a parent, it would be better to know rather than not know. She wasn't sure of Ami's relationship with her mother, Ikuko would possibly be a good person to have in on that conversation. And if things started to get hairy, having a talented doctor accessible to girls would be convenient.

After breakfast was all cleaned up the girls got ready for the day and headed out. Ami was headed home to finish doing her homework, Luna was following Makoto home as she wanted some time to privately talk with her and Usagi and Shingo were off to the dojo for training.

The two siblings came to enjoy their time at the dojo together, seeing as life didn't afford them much quality time. While they exercised and sparred they were able to maintain their close bond. Usagi would tell her brother about her fears about disappointing their parents or Luna, and he would just listen. They both knew there wasn't anything he could do about it, but having someone who was willing to just listen without judgment or criticism helped.

Shingo on his part also told his sister about his life. About his friend Mika whom he was very fond of and how she was dealing with her illness. He told her about how well he was doing on his soccer team and his classes. Part of what drove Usagi to be the best Sailor Scout she could be were these moments where she talked with her brother hearing about his typically happy daily life. It was something worth protecting.

After their training session at the dojo, Usagi and Shingo made their way to the Crown for a celebratory milkshake. It was their little ritual for after their workout and a nice way to cool down after burning all those calories working out. Shingo would typically try his hand at some of the video games and Usagi would catch up with Motoki.

As Shingo left to go play some games, Usagi sipped on her half finished milkshake. Her mind went back to her resurfaced memories of her past life. It was so much information to take in. Comparing her past life's memories to her current life's memories, Usagi noticed how similar her experiences were; they were almost eerily similar. Both their childhoods were overall happy with some challenges. Serenity's relationship with her mother was just as close as Usagi's relationship with her parents.

Usagi's eyes closed as she thought about Serenity growing up.

Serenity's very first memories were a pair of warm blue eyes; even a baby Serenity could feel Queen Selenity's love. Serenity had been doted and was loved by every citizen of the Moon. She was their pride and hope. She was raised as a gracious noble princess.

She recollected her introduction to the Sailor Scouts. She was strictly Princess Serenity in her past life, and the Sailor Scouts were a few years older than her. She remembered them all now. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were the inner Sailor Scouts and her protectors. They had pledged their allegiance to her at young age and were instructed to help the young Moon Princess with her studies as well as act as her personal bodyguard. Usagi smiled to herself and remembered the mischief that she would get her companions into. Sailor Venus would be her accomplice, Sailor Mercury would smile over her books and Sailor Jupiter would defend them from the scolding Sailor Mars. They were not just her guardians, but they were also her best friends.

Usagi also remembered the outer Scouts feeling sad that as Princess Serenity she didn't have much exposure to the outers. If they existed in this lifetime, she would find them. Usagi also made a mental note to see if she could somehow reach Sailor Pluto. She had met Sailor Pluto only once in her past life, but she recalled that the time guardian had a permanent post at the time gates.

Usagi smiled remembering how Serenity disliked any kind of studying just as she did. Thinking about it, Serenity seemed to have the same kind of difficulties Usagi did when it came down to studying and paying attention to her instructors. How odd that they shared even that detail, she had thought that her past self wouldn't have those kinds of troubles.

The more Usagi thought about it, the more synched she felt to Princess Serenity. Usagi wasn't an expert on reincarnation or anything, but she thought that there would be more differences between her and the Lunar royal. The biggest difference in their experiences was that Princess Serenity had fallen in love with Prince Endymion of Earth.

Usagi wasn't sure if she was quite ready to meet her soul mate just yet; not to mention the pressure there would be to be in a relationship with that person. She didn't know if she was ready to be dating someone, much less being engaged to them. She shook her head, she would get to _those_ memories when she thought she was ready for them. Right now, she just wanted to keep her scouts and the people of Earth safe. She would deal with Endymion if and when she found him.

Looking down at her empty glass, Usagi wondered when she would find Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. Getting her memories back was overwhelming for sure. But part of Usagi's soul sang with joy and relief. She knew who she was; she knew where she was from. She wasn't an unwanted child, cast off in the middle of Sagano in Kyoto.

She was saddened by the thought that the Moon Kingdom was gone. Luna had told them of how the Evil had destroyed the Kingdom, and she assumed that Queen Selenity had also been slain. She could still remember her last moments on the Moon.

…

I looked up in the arms of Endymion, craning my head to see his face. My handsome prince. He looked tired. It made me scared. Endymion never looked tired. Even after he had a long day of training with the generals, I had never seen Endy look _tired_.

"I love you," he whispered to me. "You have to go with your mother. You'll be safer with your scouts."

"I don't want to leave you," I cried, clinging tighter to him. "I love you."

We were running now. There had been an explosion at the west gates and Endymion was bringing me back to the castle. My heels chimed on the paved pathway though the gardens. Running up to the steps Endymion stopped abruptly.

The witch.

Endymion pulled me behind him, drawing his sword to face Beryl. She stood, regally with her red hair blowing in the soft lunar winds.

"So you would betray your home planet for that alien?" she spat.

"Stop this madness Beryl," he yelled at her.

It was madness. The Terran King had been corrupted by the evil and it overtook all the lives on Earth. The only reason it didn't affect Endymion was because we had bonded already. The only ones that knew were the Moon, my crystal, and us.

"Come to me," she purred at him as she raised her own sword. "You belong with me, my prince."

Anger welled up from the pit of my stomach as the witch tried to claim my soul mate.

"I will never be yours, witch," Endymion growled back as he readied his stance.

"You'll see reason once that bitch is dead!" screamed Beryl. Time slowed. I saw a massive dark form from behind Beryl. It was darkness that struck fear into my heart. It was rage, hatred, envy, and disgust all in one. Chaos.

I watched as Beryl knocked the sword from Endymion's hands, and turn to strike me down. I was frozen in fear. How was she so fast?! In the last moment Endymion grabbed me into his chest taking the blow in my stead. I could hear Beryl's sword slicing though his metal armor and with that sound, I felt like I had lost my mind.

I could feel his lips on my own as he failed to support his own weight. Endymion fell onto me and all I could do was guide his fall down to the ground. As he lay on his back, half in my lap, I could see the blood. So much blood, red, the color of my favorite rose. It flowed freely from his back, pooling around us. I heard a scream and looked up.

Beryl hadn't meant to strike Endymion. I could see the despair in her eyes amidst the madness. She loved him too. "Nooooooo!" she cried dropping the sword.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Endymion's voice said softly. I quickly looked back down to my fallen prince. He reached out a hand to my cheek.

Tears streamed down my eyes, "No! Endymion, please, don't leave me," I cried. "I love you so much!"

"I… love …you," Endymion's voice faded; his hand fell from my face. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, the vivid color of his beloved Earth, glazed over.

My heart shattered into a million pieces and my mind was reeling. I couldn't comprehend anything that was happening around me. My white dress was half deep red from soaking in all of Endymion's blood. Who was I without Endymion? My tattered consciousness grabbed the closest thing to me. Endymion's sword.

"YOU." Beryl screeched at me with her eyes ablaze.

But she was too slow. I had already raised the heavy blade over my head. I heard my mother and Luna yell out as I plunged the sword towards my chest. I was sure I would die. I wanted to die. I would do anything to reunite with my Endymion.

A bright light exploded from my chest, a soft warmth wrapped around me and I knew no more.

…

Tears trickled down Usagi's face. She cried. Not just for the fall of the Moon Kingdom and the loss of Endymion, but also for Princess Serenity. She vowed to herself that she would never let a tragedy like that occur ever again.

Then a thought, like a bolt of lightning struck Usagi into a chilling paralysis. The Silver Crystal. What happened to the Silver Crystal?

* * *

So I literally just finished writing this. I will go back and edit it when I wake up tomorrow. Promise. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
